Trapped With The Countries
by Monochrome-Colors
Summary: Aria was running late for school on the first day. She ran into the nearest door she could find and then, being the attentive person that she is, fell into a hole. Hey, Japan wasn't there before, neither was America... Where the heck is she? Part 1
1. Chapter 1

"Crap, Crap, Crap!" Aria shouted as she ran through the woods. A branch hit her in the face, but she kept running. This was how her mornings usually started, being late for the bus and having to run through the woods to get to school. She just wanted today to be different though, it was her first day in high school. She grabbed a hold on her sketch book that had started to slip; she did not want to drop that thing. The sketch book was her prized possession; she never showed anyone the drawings. It was kind of creepy, people would watch her draw, and specifically what she was drawing, but then afterwards couldn't remember a thing afterwards. It was scary, so eventually everyone gave up on trying to catch her drawings. But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was that she was going to be extremely late if she didn't pick up the pace. She took one look at her phone, and ran all the faster through the woods. It would be one thing to get out of the woods on time, another to cross the street in time, and another to get to school on time. She broke out of the woods and not one foot in front of her a car whizzed by, followed by three more cars and a bus. The bus, she recognized, was not one of middle school, but high school. And to her great joy, there was a handle bar on the back. She ran and jumped for it, her feet first hitting the step and her hands wrapping around the bar. She smiled her big smile, and held on tight. Of course, the way her day was going, she was nearly thrown off when the bus made a sharp turn into the school grounds while she was readjusting her grip. The bell rung, signaling students to get to their lockers and then go to class. The smile was ripped off her face, and she jumped down off the bus at the first door.

She fixed her clothing. She readjusted her hat, so the kitty ears on top were straight and pointed. She smoothed down her favorite blue under armor sweatshirt and the black skirt she was wearing over flared jeans. She tied her neon green shoes, and smoothed the Hetalia sticker on the outside of her left shoe. She ran her fingers through her hair, completely black with white tips on the end and straight as an arrow. She didn't know why the white was there, and she didn't really care. She did care when people asked her where she got her hair highlighted, and they didn't believe her when she said it was natural. She wasn't lying of course; her hair had come with white tips on the end for as long as she could remember. She wasn't about to get them dyed, that particular concept grossed her out. Putting unnatural things in your hair, other than shampoo and conditioner, was strictly forbidden in Aria's book. She walked up to the front door. She had put her earphones in to drown out the noise of the school, and was now listening to her favorite song, 'Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream'. She walked to the beat of the song up to the door and swung it open. Empty. Completely empty. She looked down the hallway, confusion spread clearly across her face. "H-hello?" she called down the hallway. No answer. Instead of walking back to the main entrance like she should have done, she just stepped in and walked straight down the hallway. '_Strange,'_ Aria thought, '_We didn't go to this part of the school on the tour…_' her voice trailed off. She walked for what seemed like forever, but was probably only five minutes. She was starting to get creeped out so she broke into a run. She failed to see the hole in the floor, and dropped through. She was falling. '_But to where_?' Aria thought. Something hard hit the back of her head, and she blacked out.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Japan, or Honda Kiku, had just gotten back from the world meeting. Of course, nothing had been accomplished. They merely argued about trivial things, with Germany trying to calm them down, and America trying to convince everyone that he was a 'Hero'. Japan had just stayed quietly in the back and watched. He sat down under a kotatsu and began eating sushi with some traditional green tea. He suddenly heard a loud "THUD" and jumped about five feet in the air. The sound had come from his basement, maybe there was somebody down there? No, he left all doors looked along with the windows and the curtains closed. Surely it was just mice, right? Yes, yes it was a mouse. Japan went down to the basement nonetheless, with his katana at his side. What he found down there was surprising. Boxes were crushed under the weight of a girl, no more than fourteen or fifteen and she lay sprawled across them in the most awkward of positions, her kitty hat covering her face. Japan quickly sheathed his katana and walked over to the girl. He knelt down and checked her pulse, well, her heart was still beating. He had so many questions for the girl, such as how did she get in? Why was she in his basement? What was with her white tipped hair (ok, maybe that one could wait..)? He saw that she was just unconscious, and took her upstairs and into his spare bedroom. He lay her down in a futon and left.

Aria was sliding back into consciousness, and felt a throbbing pain in the back of her head. She felt like she just wanted to lay there and die, but after several minutes of trying to fall back asleep, she opened her eyes. She realized she was laying on a futon, and not her bed. And this wasn't her room. She sat bolt upright, which caused the pain in her head to become more intense. She opened the door and hobbled downstairs. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw who was sitting there. "J-Japan?" He snapped out of his manga he was reading and stated, "Konichiwa, I am J- Honda Kiku. No, we are not in Japan, but in Georgia. In America." He got up to go shake her hand, but she ran back upstairs and slammed the door to the room shut. Japan sighed and figured it was going to take some serious convincing to get this girl to say anything. America took that opportune moment to burst through the door of Japan's house, and run in.

"HAHAHAHA! The hero is here!" America screamed, but to him was talking normally. Aria heard this up in her room and quietly opened the door to see what was going on.

"Hello America. I'm sorry, but this really isn't a good time." Japan said. He had to figure out some way to get the girl to come downstairs.

"What? There's always time for the hero!" America said. By then Aria had creeped out of the door and to the top of the stairs. This seemed to be a little too far, for America saw her and said, "Who's the girl?" Her eyes shot wide open as she scrambled to get back to the room. However, America was faster and was up the stairs and grabbed her by the wrist before she could escape.

"Let me go, let me go!" Aria screamed as her captor held on. She struggled and struggled, and as a last resort, bit him. He flinched a little, but his jacket kept her from breaking through his skin. She looked up at him, and realized who he was. "I'll tell England if you don't let go of me right now!" she screamed. This startled America a little and he loosened his grip. Aria pulled away, but not before Japan had grabbed her other wrist.

"Please, we just want to talk!" Japan said. Aria stopped struggling and allowed herself to be pulled downstairs. They all sat under the kotatsu, Aria with her chin to her chest.

"So, let's make this simple. 1) Who are you 2) Why are you in Kiku's house 3) How did you get here?" America demanded.

"America, please, you're just scaring her." Japan said as America glanced at the girl. He was right; the girl had tears welling up in her eyes. "Would you like something to drink?" Japan asked softly. The girl nodded her head, but said nothing. "What would you like?" the girl seemed to contemplate whether or not to answer him, and finally she said, "Green tea, please." Japan got up to go get it from the kitchen, leaving Aria with America at the table. She edged a little farther away from the table, and America looked at her, sensing her unease.

"You can stop freaking out, we're not going to murder you, I promise." America said. This caught Aria's attention, but she quickly turned away from his stare. America just continued to stare, unaware that he was being quite rude and that the girl was starting to heat up. Aria sat up as she remembered her phone and whipped it out of her back pocket. She sighed in defeat, no reception. America crawled over to where she was sitting as she began to play solitaire. He snorted, and that earned him a death-glare from the girl. She widened her eyes, "Oh crap," she said out loud. America burst out laughing as Aria turned a light shade of red. Japan walked back into the room, and saw America on the floor laughing and Aria staring at the table in embarrassment. Her head turned to him as she got up and bowed.

"I'm so sorry, you're wasting your good tea on me and I'm being stubborn as a mule. I haven't even told you my name." she said, as she pulled America off the ground. "I'm Aria, Aria Takanashi." She said, determined to have a proper greeting. America shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alfred F. Jones. I'm the hero!" America said, his face beaming with a smile.

"Um, you don't have to use your human name; I know who you really are." Aria said looking down at her feet. This made the room settle into an awkward silence.

"Wh-what?" America finally said a look of surprise spread across his face.

"I said I know who you are. You're America, and he's Japan." Aria said, pointing to each of them in turn. "I, uh, think my head is starting to act up again. May I go back up to the room I was in before?" She asked quietly. Japan nodded, handed her the green tea, and she walked off upstairs.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

"Kesesese!" he laughed. "This is going to be the best prank ever pulled!" He whispered, to no one but himself. He peered through the bushes, through the window, to America. He was determined to pull a prank on America, he just had to. Prussia crept through the yard, and up to ladder that ran down the side of Japan's house. He climbed up and pulled himself through the nearest window. The room was dark, his eyes had to adjust a bit. The room was simple, wooden floor, white wall disrupted only by the entrance and a small closet. He looked on the floor, there was a small futon out, the sheets crumpled. Next to the bed was an empty cup of what appeared to have held green tea. He thought this was strange, Japan didn't usually leave stuff lying around like that. Then he realized the sheets were breathing. He tip-toed closer and pulled back the covers, revealing a girl's face. He leaned over her, and she opened her eyes. She didn't seem fazed by the dark red ones staring back. In fact. all she said was,

"'Sup Prussia."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and alert-y things. This is the second chapter... I don't know how this is going to turn out; I haven't really given it much thought. Whatever though, time to start typing!_

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

"'Sup Prussia." The strange girl's words had scared him and he fell back off his feet with a loud thud.

"What the heck was that?" America stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know, maybe we should go check." Japan said as they began to climb the stairs.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Aria turned as she heard feet climbing the stairs. Prussia looked around quickly for a place to hide. "In the closet! Hurry!" Aria said. "Strange girl, why is she helping me?" Prussia thought, but climbed into the closet nonetheless. Aria flipped over and lay there on her stomach. The door to the room burst open as Prussia shut the door to the closet.

"What happened?" America demanded.

"Nothing, I just fell on the floor." Aria quickly sat up and started pointing at the closet door. Japan didn't quite understand what was happening, but walked over to the closet. When he opened it, a listening Prussia tumbled out onto the floor. America started laughing loudly at the sight of Prussia sprawled on the floor. Aria joined him and Japan let out a small chuckle. Aria crawled over to Prussia and sat on him, not wanting him to escape before they questioned him properly.

"Ow! Hey, get off me fatty!" Prussia scowled, but Aria just continued to sit on him.

"I'm not fat! I only weigh 90 pounds. Is that too much for you?" Aria jutted out her chin and crossed her legs, still on top of the wiggling Prussia. America was still laughing and Japan started to pull Aria up. "Aw, that was fun..." Aria put on a false pouting face as Prussia jumped up.

"Why do you have...her?" Prussia said, not wanting to call her a 'human'. Japan thought about this and simply shrugged, confusing Prussia all the more. Aria had gotten bored by then and started to leave the room when Prussia grabbed her by the shirt collar and held his finger to her throat.

"What are you gonna do, slit my throat with your finger?" Aria joked. She bent her head down and bit him, slipping out when he held his finger up and wiped the blood on his shirt. Aria quickly walked over to stand behind America, even she was a little scared of the invading country. America wasn't much comfort, he was still smiling a sunny smile.

"*****!" Prussia called to Aria. A look of hurt crossed her face, then quickly switched to anger as she ran over to Prussia and kicked him in the shin like a football. And she played football. Since she was seven. So, basically she held back just enough so she wouldn't break his bone. She then pushed him up against a wall and stared menacingly into the albino's face.

"No one, no one, will ever call me that again." she hissed, then turned around and walked out of the room and they heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"What did I do?" Prussia asked.

Aria had stomped out of the room without another thought and went into the nearest room she could find, the bathroom. She sat down there and began to cry silently. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she bent her head down and let out a small sob. She hated that word, and everyone who said it. It reminded her of her father, who had left her, her little brother and her mom all by themselves. "_He used to call mom that word." _she thought. "_And me too."_ she wrapped her arms tighter. Her father used to beat the family, saying that men were the real workers, and therefore left her brother alone. He still had to watch though, watch as his mother and sister were beaten and scarred. Aria still had the large scar on her back when her dad had pulled a knife in an attempt to kill their mother. She had thrown herself in between them, and took the knife meant for her mother's throat. She stayed in the house, although she didn't know why. Aria guessed it was because she hoped that he would come home and wrap her and her mother in a big bear hug and apologize for everything he did. After that, she fell asleep out of exhaustion.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

America and Japan had kicked Prussia out, still quite unsure what to do about the girl. "What do we do?" Japan asked. America looked thoughtful for a moment (wait, what?), suddenly his face lit up (wait, what?).

"You said that she had just appeared in your basement, right?" America said, leaning on the table. Japan nodded, not quite following. "So... magic!" America said dramatically, clapping his hands together. Japan finally nodded, understanding.

"So we should call England-san?" Japan asked, and even before he was finished with his sentence, America was up and out of the room headed towards the phone.

"Hey, England? Could ya do me a favor?" America asked to the somewhat annoyed brit.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Aria had woken up and was still crying, so she didn't hear the door open, but her head snapped up as she felt someone put their arms around her. "It's ok." she heard someone whisper. She suddenly teared up again and fell into the stranger's arms. After a while of crying, she finally got the strength to look up at the person holding her. She gasped and scrambled backwards. Standing before her was a man dressed in green, same green in his eyes. His hair was spikey and jutted out in different directions. His eyebrows were a bit large, but nobody really cared. Aria scrunched herself up in a corner, blinked three times and whispered, "Magica". This was how she always woke up from a dream. When it didn't work she tried again, and again, and again. England just sat patiently waiting. Aria finally got up and wiped the tears out of her eyes. She went to the door and walked out, England following her. America was waiting for them downstairs, eating a hamburger. Aria looked around. "Where's Japan?" she asked. America blinked, as if he had just noticed them walking in. He probably did.

"He went to go pick up some groceries." America said simply returning to his hamburger. England sucked in a breath to say something but Aria beat him to it.

"You're going to have a heart attack someday." Aria signed and sat down. "Can I have one?" she asked, contradicting her former statement. America nodded and passed her a burger wrapper in paper with the MacDonald's label on it. England stared at her in confusion as she began to unwrap the burger and take a bite. She looked up at him. "It's rude to stare, you know. Don't worry, I'm not like him," Aria said, jutting her thumb towards America. "Personally, I'd rather be having British Beef Stew." she said as she took another bite and swallowed. England blushed a bit in embarrassment after the staring comment and then perked up once he heard about the beef stew. Aria looked at him a bit more. "Uhm, England? Not to be rude or anything, but were you having scones before you left?" Aria smiled a bit.

"Yes, why?"

"You've got some on your face." England turned a shade of red that Aria didn't think was possible. After he had wiped it off, he turned to her in confusion.

"How do you know who I am?" He inquired. "whoops..." Aria thought. She had forgotten that the existence of the nations was supposed to be kept a secret.

"Well, uh, hm, how do I explain this..." Aria said as she got up and walked over to the door. America seemed to think she was going to try and escape and tackled her to the ground. "Oof! You dope! Get off me!" Aria screamed. She struggled and struggled, but she couldn't lift the man's weight off of her. "Help! I'm being crushed!" She screamed.

"I won't get off until you say that you're not gonna run away!" America said.

"Run away? How could I? I don't even know where the France I am!" She yelled. Her forceful otaku use of countries in place of bad words stunned the two countries.

"Promise?" America asked, making use of his puppy dog face. Aria sighed.

"Promise." America let her get up and she continued walking over to the door. She knelt down and picked up her high top shoes. She waved them back and forth before returning to the table. Aria put the left one on the table and the right one down on the ground. She turned the shoe so that the two countries could see what was on her shoe. They both gasped.

"Is that... us?" England asked. Aria nodded.

"Ok. So from what I've seen so far, I am not where I'm supposed to be. By some random magical event, I was able to wind up here, in an anime. A TV show. At least, in my world it is, but for you guys it's just life. I need to figure out how to get back. ASAP." This concluded Aria's statement. "Questions or suggestions?" She said. America shot his hand in the air. "Yes?" She turned to him.

"We could use magic to get you back." America said. England face palmed and Aria put her head down on the table.

"Thank you, Captain DUH." Aria said, quite irritated.

"Your welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic." America retorted. Aria smiled a bit.

"Well, I have several magic books back in London." England said. "Maybe I could take you back there for the next world meeting." Aria's face lit up.

"Can I come to the world meeting? Please? I'll clean, I'll cook, I'll beat America in a wrestling match, can I go?" England snickered.

"If you can beat America in a wrestling match, you can come to the world meeting and ride my unicorn." England looked at the girl. She was brimming with happiness. She jumped up and began tugging at America.

"Come on, come on!" Aria pulled harder. America had been listening and got up to go outside and wrestle with her. England followed them into a large garden. There was a large wooden platform. Big enough to wrestle on. England stood on the ground and watch as the two took their positions. America had thrown off his shirt, leaving only a tank top and his pants. Aria had also pulled off her shirt (much to England's discomfort) and was wearing a similar top, and she had taken off the skirt so now she only had jeans. England dinged a bell he had found lying around, and America dove for Aria. She saw it coming and swiftly sidestepped, leaving America to fall into air. She jumped on top of him as she did Prussia, and sat there screaming at him to tap out. When he finally did, she got up, took her clothes, and announced, "I'm going to take a bath."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I'm back with chapter three of my story. Once again, I really don't know where I'm going with this, so just bear with me. Time to start typing!_

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Aria walked away and upstairs to the bathroom. She made sure that the door was locked, but she opened the window to let the steam out. _'I'd suffocate if I didn't, but I'm still paranoid anyway..._' She thought. She knew that France had a habit of popping up anywhere at any time. As she slipped into the large tub, she realized how tired she was. Even though she had just slept, excitement made her tired, thus she was always tired. She slid further in until she was up to her chin in the hot water. Some of her hair lay on top of the water, and some sank to float in mid-water.

She had been in there for about an hour, and she finally decided to get out and dry off. She realized she didn't have any pajamas or other clothes and face-palmed. Then she jerked her head away, "Wait a second," she said to herself, "my gym clothes!" a smile lit up her face. Her school back pack was in the room she was in before, so she crept to the door to see if she could sneak across the hall. Then she heard something. Something bad.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

France was walking around the neighborhood where his house had been designated for the world meeting. He walked past a house, and he saw the familiar silhouette of Japan, then saw him through the window. He then spotted America, and England. He decided to make and unannounced appearance, and popped through the door. "Ohonhonhonhon" He laughed...creepily. He walked straight into the kitchen and grabbed England "l'Angeleterre"(I know I spelled that wrong, don't patronize at me) he said as England began to try to pull away.

"France! You bloody frog get off me!" England yelled. France let go and sniffed the air. "Why do I smell bath steam?" he asked. The master of observation in him had decided to make a rare appearance. America stood there, searching his head for a proper excuse. France had begun to climb the stairs to the bathroom.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

All Aria heard was the laugh. That horrid, horrid laugh. She knew she was in trouble, seeing as she was in nothing but a towel. She slid herself down in front of the door in hopes to barricade it. She didn't heard France walking up the stairs as she said, "I'm too young to be feeling like Germany." She jumped at the sound of France's laugh on the other side of the door.

"Ah, so it is a girl eh?" France said. Aria just remained quiet. "I can see your shadow under the door" France added. He started trying to turn the knob, but thankfully it was still locked. She willed herself to the ground more, then she listened as more feet came up the steps.

"Get away from there, bloody frog!" She heard someone with an English accent say. She sighed in relief as England had come to her rescue.

"Are you aware that there is a girl in your bath?" France asked.

"Hai. I do realize, so let us leave so she can come out and change." Japan said. France came (was pulled) downstairs with (by) England and America. Aria poked her head out to see England standing guard at the foot of the stairs so France couldn't get anywhere near her.

"Thank you!" She whispered down to England. He nodded and gestured for her to get across the hallway. She walked out and across the hall to safety. She looked to the futon to see clean underwear and pajamas for her to wear. She made a mental note to thank Japan later. She quickly changed, pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked in the mirror. The pajamas were simple sweat pants with a button up shirt with a rainbow across it. "Cool." she said. She unlocked the door and bounded down the stairs two steps at a time. She ran into the kitchen to see France, England, America, and Japan waiting for her at the bottom. She ran up to France and gave him her famous football kick and then turned to Japan. "Thank you for the clothes." Aria said as she bowed to him. He bowed back, blushing slightly, although Aria couldn't understand why. France had gone over to the chair and sat down, holding his shin.

"That hurt *****!" Aria cringed at the word and balled her fists up, ready for a fight. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned next to her to see Japan holding her back and America ready to do the same. She eased herself and walked over to where France was sitting and turned her head sideways.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled, turning around, but looked back over her shoulder."But, call me that again and you're going to earn yourself a face-full of fist." She glared. France sank back into his chair. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now. She walked over to the chair farthest away from France and sat down. He was still looking at her.

"Eh, who is this?" France inquired, pointing to Aria.

"That's Aria. Aria...what was your last name again?" America asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't trust him with my last name." She grunted.

"You told us your last name." England pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't believe you guys will stalk me and try to rape me in the middle of the night." She explained to them. England laughed, America almost exploded, Japan smiled, and France just frowned.

"Why on earth would I do such a thing?" France asked. Aria snorted.

"Because you're France." Whoops. Aria regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. France stared at her in surprise.

"H-how does she know my name?" France asked.

"I- uh- I think I'm tired. Imma go to bed." Aria said as she got up. She walked over to England and tugged at his sleeve. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He nodded and followed her upstairs.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

"I don't care what you do; just keep France away from me." Aria told him as she climbed into the futon.

"I promise." England said as he got up. She grabbed him by his pants leg.

"Stay with me 'til I fall asleep?" Aria asked. England blushed a little and nodded. He couldn't deny those green eyes, they looked like his. Aria shifted into a more comfortable position and closed her eyes.

"What is our little friend doing up there?" France said, leaning around to look through the door. He smiled as he watched her and England walk up to her room and close the door behind them.

"Probably wanted to talk or something." America said, pulling a hamburger out of Lord knows where...again.

Japan looked to France. "Why are you here France-san?"

"Eh, just wandering around the neighborhood." France said. They didn't believe him. "What? I really was!" France held his hands up.

"Whatever. Dinner?" America asked, looking to Japan. Japan nodded and began cooking.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

"So, what did you do with your little friend, eh?" France asked when England came downstairs.

England shot him a look and said, "She just wanted me to sit by her until she fell asleep and made me promise to keep you away from her."

"Aw, you're no fun. Nothing else?" France asked. England blushed a crimson red.

"I-I would never do such a thing!" England blurted out and turned to sip at his tea (Where did that come from?).

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Aria sat bolt upright at the smell of food. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and her stomach growled. She looked around and saw that England was gone. She was a little sad, but got up when her stomach growled again. She plodded downstairs rather loudly with her stuffed Kumajiro that she had found in her bag. She yawned at the doorway and sat herself down and looked to America. "What's Japan cooking?" she asked sleepily.

"Some dish called nikujaga." America said. Aria smiled. She hadn't had nikujaga in a long time, and she'd only had it once before. She looked around and saw that France was gone.

"Where's France?" she asked. After a little thinking, America responded.

"He went home after about 45 minutes. Something about England being no fun." America shrugged. Aria nodded.

"And England?" she wondered.

"Watching TV"

"Imma go join him." Aria said as she got up. America simply shrugged and went back to eating his hamburgers. 'Gross' Aria thought. She walked into the living room and plopped herself next to England, somewhat startling him. "Watcha watchin?" she leaned back into the couch. England sighed.

"It's 'What are you watching' and it's the history channel." Aria widened her eyes.

"I love the history channel!" she exclaimed. She leaned forward. "Ugh I can't read without my glasses..." Aria complained. England looked at her quizzicaly.

"You have glasses?" England questioned. Aria sighed.

"Yeah, but I don't like them, so I only wear them when I'm reading." Aria muttered, getting up. "But, this is my favorite one, so I'm going to go get them." Aria said as she shot up the stairs.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

She came back a minute later with a glasses case and sat herself down. "You have to promise not to laugh, okay?" England nodded as she turned away from him.

'Strange girl. What did she do to her hair?' England thought as he absentmindedly reached down and picked up a clump of her white hair. She squealed and turned her head away, revealing wire frame glasses. She slapped him upside the head.

"If you wanted to touch my hair, you could've asked! Stupid!" Aria yelled at him and turned to watch the show about the Revolutionary War.

"Sorry. I wan't thinking. Do you not like people to touch your hair?" England turned away, slightly red again.

"No, it's just... nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I really want to know." England demanded. Aria eyes welled up in tears and she quickly wiped them away. England stopped.

"I-I'm sorry..." England apologized and turned back to the television. Soon he felt her bury her face in his arm. He didn't do anything, just waited. She pulled back.

"Uh-oh. I got tears all over your shirt." she blushed.

"No, it's fine. To be honest," he said leaning closer, "America used to do the same thing when he had nightmares while I was watching him." Aria snorted, then burst out laughing. America leaned in.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"N-nothing...BWAHAHAHA!" Aria laughed again. America just shrugged and leaned back in as Japan came out with the food. "I promise to tell you about the hair thing later, mmk?" Aria said. England nodded, just happy that she had stopped crying. She stopped about a foot from the door, turned around and punched him.

"Ow! What the bloody **** was that for?" England rubbed his arm.

"For making me break my non-crying streak! I blame you. I had been going for 3 years!" Aria fumed. She pretend pouted as she continued to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Japan sat down on the opposite of her, with England and America on either side of her. They immediately began eating while Aria bowed her head and prayed before eating. They all stared at her for her unusual behavior. "What? I'm a Christian. It's a force of habit." she shrugged as she began scarfing down the dish.

After she was finished, she bowed her head and clapped her hands together. "Thank you for the food!" Aria said. Japan smiled at her manners. "May I be excused?" she asked politely as she looked at her watch. It was 8:30. She really wanted to finish the book she was working on, along with 2 others that were also in her bag. Japan nodded and she rushed upstairs to read.

**=Monochrom-Colors=**

"Interesting girl." England said.

"She said her favorite subject was history, hated governments, and loved math..." America grunted, not liking school in the least.

"Yes, but what should we do with her? We cannot just leave her out in the cold, and she seems reluctant to give us her address." Japan added.

"The world meeting is in a few days, we could take her and get the others input." England suggested. They nodded in agreement and resumed eating.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Upstairs Aria had finished her book and slammed it closed happily. She brushed her teeth, using a spare toothbrush labeled 'For Aria', and climbed back into bed to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria woke up with a start from a strange dream. She had fallen through the real world into Hetalia...wait that really happened didn't it? Aria was a little confused as to where she was at first, but then remembered that she really wasn't in the real world anymore, therefore, she's obviously not in her room. She pulled out her flip cellphone and checked it. 7:00. She looked out the window to see a street with no cars except for ones in the driveway. She sighed. It felt like it was going to be a short few days before the meeting.

Her suspicion was right. The days flew by without much incident at Japan's house after America had left. Before she knew it, it was time for the world meeting. She climbed into a white car with Japan and sat in the passenger's seat. Her backpack was stuffed with the simple clothes that Japan had insisted on buying her, two notebooks, a sketchpad, the first Hetalia manga, and three books some pencils, and her toothbrush. It fit. How, she will never know, but it probably helped that she carried her stuffed Kumajiro plushie. She was wearing jeans and a T-shirt with 'I will not fix your computer for free, go away' written across it. She was also wearing her Prussia bandana around her upper arm, her Russia cosplay scarf, and her kitty hat. Japan looked at her interesting choice of clothes, and then decided not to make a comment.

The drive didn't take too long, only about thirty minutes. When they arrived, Japan led her inside. Nobody was in the halls, thank goodness. Japan pushed the doors open and walked in, Aria following him. Everyone turned to stare at who had come in. Aria scanned the crowd, mentally naming all of the countries. Then she stopped. Next to Germany, was a girl reading a book, with light blue hair. "Reina?" Aria asked. The girl snapped her head up.

"Aria?" the girl responded. Aria dropped all of her stuff and ran to hug her. "Reina! It's so good to see you! When did you get here?" Germany coughed. "Oh, uh, sorry, Germany." Aria said, rubbing the back of her head uncomfortably. Aria walked back to get her stuff, then sat herself down in the spare chair next to Reina. Everyone was still staring at them and it made her a little nervous.

"Well, let's get this meeting started." Germany said. "First of all, what are we to do with these girls?" he gestured to Reina and Aria.

"I will take them!" France shouted. Aria shuddered.

"It'll be the bloody rapture before I let you take them!" England shouted back. This caused an uproar and the girls sighed and went into the corner to sit next to Canada. Aria pointed her finger at him.

"Can we stay with him?" Reina asked for her. The fighting stopped and all eyes turned to the girls sitting next to Canada.

"Uh, we still need to decide so everyone sit down." Germany said in a demanding tone. Everyone sat down. "Would you girls wait in the hall while we figure this out?" Germany asked. The girls shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Whaddya think they're talking about?" Reina asked.

"Well, obviously they're trying to figure out where we're gonna stay until either England or one of his brothers finds a spell to send us back." Aria leaned her back against the wall. "And how did you get here anyways?" Aria asked.

"Well, I was looking around the school after the day had ended, hoping you'd pop up. I found this weird door that wasn't there before. I know it probably wasn't smart, but I went in. Then, I found myself lying in a bed at Germany's house with a rather large bump on my head." Reina said, pointing to a spot on the top of her head.

"Same with me, except I landed at Japan's house." Aria sighed. After a few minutes they got bored, so they pulled the first Hetalia manga out of Aria's backpack and began reading it. They giggled, laughed, and almost died after finishing the manga. It had been about 30 minutes after the others finally came out of the meeting room.

"We've decided that you will spend two weeks at everyone's house until we can get you back to your own world. You will start with America's house, seeing as you're already here." Germany said. The girls looked at each other, looked to America, and then looked back.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Reina asked. Aria nodded.

"Probably." Aria said.

"The Hero won't let you die!" America said. Prussia was still looking them over; being sure they weren't spies when he spotted the Prussia bandana.

"Woah! That is so awesome!" Prussia said, picking Aria up. Apparently he had forgotten about Aria's little football kick, but was pleasantly reminded when she kicked him in the dropped her and she landed on her feet with ease and walked back over to Reina and sat down.

"Whatever. Is anyone else going to be with us?" Aria asked hopefully. Everyone made a mental note not to mess with these girls; they obviously knew what they were doing.

"Uh, you said you wanted Canada to stay, so he can be sure that you don't die." England said, rubbing his forehead. He looked around. "Where is he anyways?" Aria sighed.

"Right here, dummy." she said, tugging Canada back into visibility.

"Awesome! Everyone into the car!" Aria and Reina were pulled by America before they could protest.

**=Monochrome-Colors=**

Loud grumbling noises filled the car. Aria and Reina grabbed their stomachs as they continued to rumble. "Hungry?" Reina asked Aria.

"Yeah. You?" Reina nodded back.

"We should go to McDonald's!" America shouted.

"NO!" Reina and Aria both yelled at the same time.

"What? Why?" America whined.

"Because Reina's allergic to something they have in their food." Aria said.

"Can we go to Red Robin?" Reina suggested.

"Yummm." Everyone in the car said at the same time. Everyone laughed and America nodded his head.

After they had eaten, they were walking through the parking lot. Aria and Reina were talking to Canada and America about different types of food, Reina really liked the 'culinary arts' as she put it. They were walking when a couple of punk looking guys came out from behind a car.

"Whatcha got there?" the first guy said. Aria sighed and Reina rolled her eyes.

"Do we have to go through this every time we go out to eat?" Aria said irritated.

"Apparently..." Reina responded. She just sat down and began eating some of her leftover fries.

"Heh, we'll take these gals of your hands." The second one said, reaching down to take Aria by the wrist. She bit him and he pulled back.

"*****!" He yelled. Reina chuckled. The two boys looked at her in confusion.

"You're gonna get it now." Reina continued munching on her fries. Aria dropped down onto her hands and kicked the first guy in the stomach. The second reached down and caught her, but then received a surprise attack from Reina, who had taken that moment to tackle him. He let go as the other guy got back up and ran at Aria. She simply moved out of the way as she did to America and sat on him. Reina had done the same thing to the other guy, not allowing him to get back up.

"Will you please go home now? I'm tired again." Aria said yawning.

"You're always tired." Reina teased. Aria stuck her tongue out and got off the guy, followed by Reina. As soon as they had regained consciousness, they scrambled away. Reina picked up her snack and Aria waved her hands in front of America and Canada, who seemed dumfounded by the display. They snapped out of it and continued walking to the car.

"Where did you guys learn to do that?" Canada asked in the car.

"Gymnastics, ballet, baseball, football, volleyball, boys wrestling, video games..."

"Wait video games?" America turned back.

"Eyes on the road Sherlock, and yes, video games. Aria and I used to love to play fighting video games and would spend hours trying to master the moves they did on screen." Reina said, still eating the fries.

"That's pretty cool, but I bet you can't beat the Hero!" America said, pointing to himself.

"Bring it on! Two player teams! We'll pwn you and Canada both!" Aria challenged.

"It's on!" America said, and sped off down the road to his house.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading my fanfiction! I know there are probably a lot of typos, but that's all because of notepad. Like I said before, it screws with my words. Time to start typing!  
>~~~~~~~ "Ha! We beat you again!" Aria shouted as she punched her fist in the air. Reina gave her a high five and America pouted.<p>"Take that!" Reina said.<p>

"That's not fair! I demand a rematch!" America shouted. Aria groaned.

"Not another one! Let's watch a movie or something..." Reina said. Aria groaned again, and America's face lit up.

"Why would you say that?" Aria put her head in her hands. America got up and ran over to the cabnit which held all of the movies he had, all of them being horror. Canada shook his head, and Reina realized what she had done. America pulled out a random movie and popped it into the movie player. Aria was not going to enjoy this. She didn't hate horror movies, she just didn't see the point in them. America jumped on the couch, claiming that he would protect everyone from the zombies. Reina was nearly bouncing off the ceiling with excitement, she loved zombie horror movies.

"Here we go again." Canada mumbled.

"It's ok Canada, I have to go through the same thing with Reina every time we have a sleepover." Aria said, moving away from Reina and America. Canada seemed surprised that she remembered he was there.

"Oh. You can call me Matthew if you would prefer, there's no need to call me by my country name." Canada said as he buried his face into 's fur. Aria did the same thing to her plushie and they looked very similar in their position.

"Whatever." Aria said as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"You can call me Alfred too!" America said as she was about to fall asleep. She simply glared and dozed off on the couch.

"Be careful Al, she's not a luggage bag." Canada sighed. Reina had fallen asleep as well, they were carrying them upstairs to their rooms. Alfred was hauling Reina on his back and Matthew was carrying Aria bridal style. Aria yawned and used Matthew as a pillow and Reina did the same to Alfred. They brought them to the room they shared and set them down on the bunk beds. Reina simply adjusted her position onto her side, but Aria looked a little irritated and opened her eyes. She hugged her Kumajiro plushie tighter and glared at Canada.

"I-I need..." she trailed off. They waited a little and she finished her sentence with, "more maple syrup please." Aria giggled and rolled over to sleep. Canada held back laughter and Alfred's face was turning red and he was about to explode with laughter. They quickly snuck out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Aria awoke slowly. She grunted, but smelled food, so pulled herself out of the bed. Reina was still asleep on the top bunk, so Aria staggered downstairs by herself. She found Canada cooking in the kitchen.

"Where's Al?" she asked.

"Still asleep." Canada said in reply. Aria shrugged and sat down at the table. Canada placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, and she politely asked for 'more maple syrup.' Canada chuckled and tossed it to her, testing her catching skills. She caught it upside down and let the syrup, thick and rich fall onto the pancakes.

"Why'd you laugh?" Aria narrowed her eyes at him. Canada shook his head.

"Nothing. Just something you said last night." Canada turned back to the pancakes. She narrowed her eyes more.

"How'd you know that, dare I ask?" Aria grunted. "You better not be turning into France or something." she joked. Canada turned red.

"N-no! Nothing l-like that! I had to carry you up to bed when you fell asleep!" Canada held his hands up in denial. Aria laughed.

"I know, I know. I talk in my sleep. I had a dream about pancakes." Aria said as she started to stuff pancakes in her mouth. They heard feet jumping down the stairs as Reina skidded into the room. She hopped into the chair next to me and began eating hastily. "Geez Reina, food is meant to be savored, not inhaled." Aria scolded.

"Nope, other way around." Reina argued, and continued shoving the pancakes down her throat. Aria sighed and continued eating.

"What are we doing today?" Reina asked after she had finished her pancakes and flopped down on the couch to watch television. Canada thought for a moment.

"We could go shopping, you guys still need some more clothes, don't you?" Canada asked. they both grunted.

"Only if we can go to the mall. They have anime stores there." Reina said. Aria nodded and Canada shrugged. He was right, they did need some more clothes. Reina was in her gym shorts and a shirt she borrowed from America. Aria was back in her original clothes. Aria thought.

"ALFRED! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" she suddenly shouted, scaring Canada and reina just sat there normally.

"Does she always do that?" Canada asked with a shakey breath. Reina nodded as she turned on D-Gray Man. Alfred came stomping down the stairs, looking agitated.

"Who called me?" Alfred tensed. Aria raised her hand and he looked at her.

"We're going shopping." Reina said. Alfred nodded and went upstairs to get changed.

When they got to the mall, everyone got out.

"We're here." Aria said stretching. The drive had taken them around and hour and Aria had been bored nearly the whole time. They walked in and started looking around.

"Ohh... Hot Topic!" Reina said. There they picked up some graphic tees and then went to Aeropostale to get some jeans and shorts. They also got some splain shirts there, but mainly guy shirts. The girl one were too... girly. Aria turned to Reina and whispered something in her ear. Reina nodded and turned to Alfred and Matthew. "We still need to buy underwear." she stated bluntly. Alfred didn't have a problem with this and just handed them the credit card, while Matthew blushed furiously.

"Thanks." Aria said and they turned around to go pick some up.

"Just grab some and let's go." Aria said, grabbing what she needed and heading for the checkout line. Reina followed and they checked out. They turned around and bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm so- crap." Aria said as she turned face first into a blue cape and blonde hair.

"Ahh, mon cherie(I don't speak French), what are you buying?" He said, leaning to peek into the bag. Aria gave it to Reina who stood behind her.

"None of your beesguts, pervert. Mind me reminding you of my football skills?" Aria threatened, tapping her toe on the ground. France took a step back and let out a nervous laugh.

"Eh, no need for that." France waved his hands back and forth. Aria stepped back. France looked around. "Where are America and Canada?" He questioned.

"That's none of your business now is it?" Reina said. She grabbed Aria by the wrist and they began walking out of the store. She'd hoped that France wouldn't follow them, but her hopes were soon crushed when he jogged to catch up with them. "Go away please?" She hoped that would keep him away, but nope.

"I will just walk with you until you get to America and Canada." France said, Reina nor Aria believed him, but there was nothing they could do without causing a scene, so they simply let him follow.

"Hey! Alfred! Matthew!" Reina called to them. They had found their way to the food-court, and Alfred was rather disappointed that they didn't have a McDonalds, but bought a soda froma Chick-fil-A. Matthew waved back, and a frown crossed America's face as France appeared behind them.

"What are you doing with him?" Alfred asked. France shrugged innocently and Aria rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"He decided to stalk us back from Sears. Which makes me wonder, what were you doing in the wome- never mind..." Aria sighed, knowing very well what he was doing in the women's department. Pervert.

They somehow managed to ditch France, with another threat from Aria and Reina about a fight. They were almost as scary as Germany when they wanted to be. They had stopped at a random resturaunt to eat, and then left again. When they were back upstairs, they unpacked all of their shopping bags and went back downstairs.

England was walking down the street to America's house. He was going for a visit and wanted to make sure that Aria and Reina weren't dead. He walked in the door and was immediately greeted with a glomp from Reina, followed by Aria.

"Help! Alfred's trying to kill me!" Reina said. America skidded around the corner.

"Come on! I promise it won't kill you!" America said, holding a hamburger.

"Yes it will! I'm allergic you idiot!" Reina shouted back. America put the hamburger down and gave up. He saw England and a smile lit up his face.

"'Sup England!" America said, walking over to the door where he was standing. Reina and Aria were still clutching on for dear life, even Aria didn't want to fight. That ended. She snapped out of it and let go of England. You could almost see the evil eminating off of her a she stalked towards America. Americ aheld his hands up and feigned innocence. She chased after him and up the stairs when banging and what sounded like a vase smashing could be heard upstairs. Reina still held on, but now he was laughing.

"Sorry about that England, but we've got awhile before Aria is done beating him up." England couldn't believe that anyone could beat America up, but then remembered how easily she'd won at wrestling. They walked over to the couch and sat down. "Why'd you come?" Reina asked, looking at England.

"I wanted to be sure you two weren't dead of fast-food poisoning." England smiled. Reina laughed.

"We don't eat fast food a lot." Reina said, turning on the TV. Soon America and Aria came back downstairs, Aria smiling brightly and America rubbing his head where there was now a multitude of bumps. They sat down on the couch and watched television for a while.

"What's for dinner Matthew?" Aria said, looking at a chair. Matthew was suddenly snapped back into existance, and responded with,

"What do you want?" Aria shrugged, Reina said anything but burgers, and America said burgers. "Pizza it is." Canada said, and he got up to go get started.

"I love making pizzas!" Reina shouted, and ran after him.

America got bored and went to watch them cook. England turned to Aria.

"You said you'd tell me about the hair." he said. Aria shrugged and started to talk.

"Well, when I was little, my dad used to abuse me and my mom, and one of his favorite things to do was to pull my hair. I guess I got sensitive about people touching my hair. And don't even ask about the white tips, I don't even know. I've never gotten my hair dyed, and those tips have been there fo as long as I can remember." Aria said. England nodded and they continued watching TV. "You have to promise not to tell anyone, or I swear I will kick you all the way back to the Revolutionary War." Aria threatened. England laughed and nodded his head.

"I promise." England said.

"Oh, and you broke your other promise. France stalked us into Sears earlier today." Aria glared at him.

"Oh, sorry about that. He was with me, and then he was gone. I thought he waS going after you, and apparently I was right." England chuckled.

"Very funny England." Aria pretend pouted.

"You can call me Arthur." he said.

"Yay!" Aria clapped her hands. "I've been wanting to call you Arthur since I've seen you, but then I figured it would be rude..." she trailed off. Arthur laughed and just kept on watching TV.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OK, so that was pretty good... I don't really like it too much but whatever. I don't really know what to do now... Time to start Chapter 6 I guess. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6 of Hetalia. So... yea. There seems to be some confusion, England and Aria are not(currently) love intrests. Englands kinda the only one who can have a serious conversation -.-' Time to start typing.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Dinner's ready!" Matthew called from the kitchen.<p>"Yay! Food!" Aria jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Arthur walked in after her at a more gentlemanly pace. Reina set the pizza down on the table. Everyone began eating except for Aria and Reina, who prayed first. Arthur stared at them, realized what they were doing and continued eating.<p>

"That was delicious!" Aria said patting her stomach. Everyone had finished and they were sitting down at the couch. It was now 6:30 and they were watching Evangalion, which the girls had convinced everyone to watch.

"That's...a lot of blood... Are you sure you girls are ok with this?" Matthew said, clutching Kumajiro tighter, as the Evas destroyed another Angel. They just nodded and reached for the popcorn. Alfred seemed to not mind all the blood, but inside he was shaking. This was close enough to a horror movie that he would get scared. Matthew really didn't mind all that much, he just read a book. Arthur was captivated by the movie, he thought it was excellent, although it was a little creepy that the same movie popped into the girls heads at the same time.

"D-Do you think that's really going to happen in the future?" Alfred asked through a somewhat shakey voice. Arthur laughed.

"What? Is the big Hero scared?" he teased.

"Most likely." Reina said.

"Remember when you went to Japan's house to watch that movie? And you were scared of playing that game with Tony in the dark?" Aria said. England laughed so much he looked like he would explode. Matthew buried his face in Mr. Kumajiro's fur to stop from laughing so hard. America blushed.

"How'd you know about that?" Alfred accused.

"I told you, you guys are in an anime in our world. We have all of your funniest moments on DVD and Blu-ray." Aria explained. Arthur was still laughing, and Alfred shot him a look.

"What do have on Arthur?" He hastily asked. The girls thought a bit.

"Well, he can see spirits, uhm, he doesn't have very good cooking in his country, and he was not a very nice pirate." Aria said.

"Hmmmm... is that it?" Reina tilted her head, clearly not satisfied with that answer.

"Well, you know Hannah supports FrUK...so maybe..." Aria wiggled her eyebrows.

"I doubt it. England, do you have feelings for France?" Reina said rather bluntly. This renewed everyone's bout of laughter as England turned a shade of red that rivaled Spain's tomatoes.

"N-never! I would n-never like that bloody frog!" England blared. Reina held her hands up in defiance.

"Hey, Aria brought it up."  
>"Don't pin this on me!"<br>"It WAS your fault."  
>"Technically, it was Hannah's fault."<br>"True..." Reina ended the conversation as Evangalion came back from a commercial.

*REINA'S P.O.V.*

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I rolled over and sleepily checked my phone. 9:00. I stuck out my tounge and rolled back over. I didn't want to get up, this was my last day with Alfred and Matthew in America. We were going... where were we going next? I didn't care as I closed my eyes, only to be roused awake by Matthew opening the door to our room.

"Come on guys, let's get going!" he said cheerily. Aria nearly took his eye out with a very well aimed pencil. She apparently had been awake, but was only in a cami and shorts because she got hot over night. She never wore things like this outside of home, and apparently she thought it was safe here. She was wrong.

"O-ok." Matthew tentively poked his head back in the door. "If you guys don't wanna go to Canada.." Matthew turned back.

"Canada?" Aria screamed, sitting up so fast that she bumped her head on the bottom of the top bunk. She had always wanted to visit Canada, and now she had her chance. She jumped out of bed and ran over to shut the door. "We need to change!" Aria said, locking the door. "Wake up lazy-butt!" Aria said, flapping me on the face. She ducked as my hand swung out at where her head was. "Come on! We're going to Canada!" she said. I groaned.

"Well, then move so I can roll out." I growled. She got off as I rolled off the edge and neatly landed in a push-up position on the ground. I crawled up. "Breakfast?"

"Only after you change!" She said, throwing a red shirt and a pair of jeans at me. She changed at the speed of light into her black skirt with jeans underneath and a shirt with L from Death Note on it. I was right behind her and we made it downstairs in record time. We both threw ourselves into chairs at the table and smiled as eggs and bacon were placed in front of us.

"Are we really going to Canada next?" I asked through a mouthful of eggs. Canada smiled and nodded his head. I hurried finish and brush my teeth.

About thirty minutes later, we were all packed and ready to go. America came downstairs and looked at us.

"Are you really that eager to leave me?" he asked. I suddenly felt bad and it looked as Aria felt that way walked over to hug Alfred.

"You'll still come visit, right?" America asked.

"We live here stupid, we're coming back here anywanys." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

About an hour later we were on out way to the airport.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Did you guys like the P.O.V.? Just asking... I may do it again. Back to the story.<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *Third Person P.O.V.*

Aria and Reina struggled to get out of the car. They each had a suitcase which held most of the clothes and stuff they got in America. As they walked up to the airplane, Aria gulped. She had a very rational fear that a dragon would fly into the airplane and take it back to it's dragon nest and eat them(Huh?). Reina patted her on the back.

"This is a world where Hetalia is real, not dragons." Reina assured her.

"What about Wales' dragon?" Aria grew wide-eyed. Reina sighed.

"What would Wales' dragon be doing in Canada?" She asked. Aria couldn't come up with an explanation, and sumbitted defeat and began to walk.

They got onto the plane and it started to roll down the runway. Reina waved bye to Alfred out the window, and Aria just buried herself in Canada's shoulder. Then she fell asleep.

"It's amazing how fast and how much she falls asleep." Canada said, surprised that she had already decided to sleep.

"Well, sometimes she gets so excited, or so nervous, that she just falls asleep. I really don't understand." Reina shrugged. She herself had pulled out her DSI which she brought with her.

"What are you playing?" Canada asked, leaning carefully over Aria to look at Reina's screen. Aria just buried herself deeper into Canada's coat.

"Rune Factory 3." She replied. She rapidly pressed the B button to attack a monster.

"Cool." Matthew said. He carefully pulled out his ipod and put his earphones in.

About 2 hours later he felt an ear press against his.

"WAAAHHH!" he screamed, sending Aria flying back against Reina, who simply continued with her game.

"What was that for?" Aria said. She was rubbing the ear where Canada had screamed.

"I should be asking you that! What were you doing?" he retorted.

"I just wanted to listen to your music. Me and Reina do it all the time." She jutted her thumb at Reina.

"Well, other people don't do that."  
>"Seriously?"<br>"Seriously." Aria sighed and flopped down on her chair, pulling out her own ipod. She turned on 'Matryoshka' and began bobbing her head to the music. Reina noticed and leaned in to listen. 'So she wasn't lying, they really do that...' Canada thought.

"Let's dance!" Reina said. "You remember all the moves?" she asked Aria. She nodded her head eagerly and unplugged her head phones. She put the ipod down and started the song over as they got into position.

"1, 2, 3, 4!" They said, and began dancing. The next three minutes were filled with complex dance and jumping. Aria still knew all the words and was singing along. They fell down in laughter after the song had ended.

"It took us about a month to memorize that, you better have enjoyed that!" Aria pointed her finger at Matthew.

"I did, I promise." In fact, he'd taken a video of it and posted it on the Country's Group Page on Facebook. A ring from his phone gave away that he'd videoed it. Aria lunged at his phone and stared at it in horror.

"HE POSTED IT ON FACEBOOK!" she screamed, her face turning red with anger at what France had posted, 'Ah, maybe you ladies would do that at my house, no?' she threw Matthew's phone back at him and pulled out her own. She quickly found the page and got into it, and replied. 'No way, frog' this earned a France a 'pervert' from England and a 'creeper' from Reina within the first five minutes. Everyone laughed and Reina had begun beating Canada lightly.

"Why don't we do another one?" Aria said.

"You wanna dance another song?" Reina paused.

"Yeah, if only to give us something to do, and to start a Facebook war." Aria said. " Bad Apple?" She suggested. Reina nodded. Aria switched the song on her ipod, and put it back down. Canada pulled out his phone and started filming. By the time the flight was over, they had danced Happy Synthesizer, Popipo, Love and Joy, World's End Dancehall, and Ura Omote Lovers. They were dying at the Facebook comments. France had insisted they come to his house next, but they were determined to go to Japan's house after this. England had left to go look through his magic books some more, and America had gotten on in his place. They said good bye to everyone as the plane touched down in the airport.

"This is awesome!" Reina said as they were driving through a forest. Her head was sticking out the back window and Aria was trying to pull her back down before she got hit in the face with a tree or something. They drove for about an hour, getting Canada to finally talk about anime. He said he'd watched a few, like Pokemon and D-Gray Man, and they simply waved the sad excuse away. Aria faceplamed suddenly. "What was that about?" Reina asked.

"I was about to ask him if he watched Hetalia." Aria laughed, and Reina laughed too. Canada didn't really get it, but smiled anyway.

They drove up to a rather large house and Canada parked in the driveway.

"Woah! This is your house?" Aria said, looking up at it. It was a three story house, with a kitchen, a living room, a patio, and a small game room on the first floor, four bedrooms and two bathrooms on the second floor, and another bedroom and bathroom and the storage room on the third floor.

"That is a big house." Reina said, not really knowing what to say. Canada took both of their suitcases and gestured for them to come into his house. They grabbed their backpacks and followed him.

He showed them to their rooms where they would be staying and left them to unpack.

*Aria's P.O.V.*

I walked into the large room that Matthew had told me was my room. The walls were cream colored, and the floor was wood. There was a large dresser and a closet to put her clothes, and a bookshelf to put her other things, like my books and my sketch pad. I set my stuff down and put the clothes away. Then I sat down on the bed and began drawing.

*Reina's P.O.V.*

The room I walked in was so big. The walls were black and the bed and dresser were white. The door to the closet was white as well, and the door to the bathroom that connected Aria and my rooms. I unpacked my clothes and began reading.

*Canada's P.O.V.*

'I hope they don't take this the wrong way...' I thought. I pulled the contents out of the bag. I mean, I got them shirts and shorts too, didn't I? I really hope they don't take this the wrong way...

*Third Person P.O.V.*

Canada knocked on the door to Aria's room. He walked in rather red and handed her a bag.

"Here." he said.

"What's this?" Aria put down the drawing she was working on and opened the bag. "A...swimsuit?" she asked, pulling it out of the bag. She looked at him.

"Well, I-I was thinking that we could all g-go to the beach later..." Canada stuttered. Aria looked at the swimsuit a moment more, and hugged him.

"Yay! I love the beach!" Aria said. She pushed him out of the room so she could get changed.

"Well, that went rather well." Canada said, and walked off to give Reina hers.

*And then time passes...*

"Wheeeee!" Aria screamed as she ran down the hill, her black and white hair flying behind her. Reina counted down, '3. 2. 1.' and when she did that Aria tripped and fell rather comically face first. She just continued running and laughing until she splashed into the water.

"Aria! You're still wearing your shorts!" Reina screamed at her. Aria pulled off her shorts and threw them at Reina. They hit her in the face and fell into her hands. Canada snickered and Reina glared at him. They descended the hill at a somewhat more reasonable pace and set the beach umbrella and picnic up.

About 30 minutes later Aria comes out of the water soaking wet and flops down on the sand next to Reina and Canada.

"Food?" she turns to Canada. He nods and gives her a hot dog. Suddenly Reina sits bolt upright, dropping her book. "Who's watching?" Aria asks.

"I don't know..." Reina looks around frantically. "But whoever it is, their presence makes me uncomfortable..." Reina trailed off.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, so thats kinda it. The next chapter will probably be up around Wednesday, and I don't really know what's gonna happen. So, who wants to guess who's watching them?<p>

I'm proud of this chapter too. So don't go rainin on my parade, I do like feedback, as long as it's not "Your story sucks." Love you guys, PEACE!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I'm back with another chapter of my fanfic, it's too much fun. If you did what I said, you left a comment saying who you thought was watching them. If you didn't... then you are a losery-loser. So hah. Time to start typing!

Reina: Haha Me: What? Where the France did you come from?  
>Aria: We're doing one of those things where the Author talks to the characters.<br>Me: Oh, ok. Whatever. As long as France isn't here.  
>France: Ohonhonho-<br>*Aria football kicks France into the computer*  
>Me: That's better.<br>Reina and Aria: That was fun!  
>Me: O.o Creepily simultanious Them: You're the one writing.<br>Me: Shut up! This is MY fantasy!  
>*Reina and Aria roll their eyes*<br>Me: :P ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I don't like the way their presence feels..." Reina said, still looking around.

"I'll go look." Aria whispered. She stood off and walked into the changing room, and Canada saw her slip out after a few minutes and run quietly over to the trees. He decided not to look at her, she was obviously trying to be sneaky.

*Following Aria now***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
>Aria scrambled up one of the lower branches and climbed into the middle section of the tree. Even though it was summer, she was still shivering from being wet and cold. She look around and didn't see anyone, so she climbed to the next tree. This is where gymnastics comes in handy. She crawled and jumped from branch to branch, finally arriving where she could see Canada and Reina. She looked closely and saw a lock of blonde hair and a boot sticking out from a bush. 'France' she thought. She was confirmed when he crawled out of the bush and onto the ground under the tree. Aria sighed and jumped down.<p>

*Back to Canada and Reina*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Reina heard a loud *thump* behind her and knew that Aria had found who was spying on them. She closed her book and walked over to where she could see Aria sitting on a lump of blue and red cloth. She got up as they came closer and Reina saw that it was France who had been spying on them. She sighed and kicked him into conciousness.

"Who landed on me?" France said as he got up. Aria proudly raised her hand and smiled. France shot her a look, and she simply smiled evilly in return.

"Why are you here?" Canada said as he rubbed his temple.

"Well, to swim obviously." France shrugged innocently. Aria turned around to wade back into the tide and Reina shook her head.

"Whatever. Just stop spying, it's creepy." Reina shivered and returned to her book. Canada followed and left France to him self in the bushes. Aria had gotten one of the surfboards that Canada had brought and was currently surfing a tube screaming "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!". Reina was only on the third chapter of her book, and wanted to get more done. Canada was simply sitting quietly under the shade.

"Come out here! The water is freezing but it's so fun!" Aria waved Canada and Reina over. They decided it was best not to argue and pulled off their overclothes to the swimsuits and waded over to Aria in the water.

"Why can't I just read?"  
>"Cuz this is the beach." Aria stuck her tounge out. When Reina turned around, Aria took a handful of water and threw it on her head.<p>

"Oh, ohohohoho... you did NOT just do that." Reina smiled turning around. Aria nodded.

"Yes, yes I did." she smiled as Reina picked up a cup of water and threw it at her. Aria ducked and it hit Canada in the face. Reina covered her mouth with her hands and then was jumped by Aria. The two started wrestling when cold water fell over both of them. They looked up and saw Canada standing over them, with a bucket upside down and smiling at them. "Now you've done it!" Aria said as she quickly got up and tackled Canada. Reina walked over and helped Aria pin him to the ground as she retrieved the bucket. Aria got a bucket ful and dumped it over Canada's head. The girls started laughing and then started an all out war, first with everyone building a sand fort. Then everyone got a bucket and made a small lake by their fort. Then the fighting began.

The sun was setting when they finally returned inside. They were all laughing and didn't pay attention when Aria stopped and the other two bumped into her.

"What the France?" Aria whispered. Reina leaned around her to see what she was staring at. Her mouth widened in surprise at what she saw. Inside, the countries of England, France, Italy, Germany, and Prussia were all standing there.

"S-'Sup guys." Reina said. They all turned to the door and saw them standing there wet. Germany shot France and irritated look.

"I apoligize for the interruption, we were apparently given false information." Germany said.

"Ve~ France said you were kidnapped." Italy said, waving a white flag for no apparent reason.

"Whyyyyyy?" Aria glared.

"I was bored." France simply said. Everyone facepalmed.

"*sigh* You can't just go around doing that! And why...what...Gah!" Reina said, throwing her arms up in the air. She stomped of to go get changed. Aria followed closely behind her, but not before kicking France in the chin. Then pushing him backwards so he lost his perch on the edge of the couch and fell. Canada followed after her, giving them all a questioning look.

"What the HECK!" Reina said, throwing on her pajamas. Aria and Reina were changing in the same room so they could talk. And they didn't trust France.

"How much you wanna bet that France called them all over here with a false notion because he just wanted to see what would happen?" Aria said. Now she'd have to deal with this too. She wondered if she beat Germany in a fight if they would leave, late or not.

"You think you can make them leave?"  
>"If I beat Germany in a fight." Aria voiced her thoughts.<br>"I'd like to see that happen. You know how strong he is."  
>"America dragged a car for an hour and I still beat him."<br>"And how I will never know. But still. I guess it's worth a shot if they're not gonna leave willingly." Reina said, puling on her sweatshirt. Reina's hair was dyed, so now the blue was starting to fade and streaks of brown were beginning to show through. She ran her fingers through it and sighed. Aria pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail. Aria was wearing camo pajamas with short sleeves and mid-thigh shorts, and Reina was wearing a tank top and knee high shorts. They walked out and walked downstairs to find everyone in the living room talking. "So, are you guys going to leave?" Reina asked. She was tired and not in a very good mood, so she didn't bother trying to be polite. They looked at her and shook their heads no.

"If I beat one of you in a fight, will you leave?" Aria said. It was the same with her. They all started laughing, and nodded. Aria smiled and picked Germany to fight against. After a little protesting about Germany, they decided that it wouldn't hurt and walked out onto the sand. Aria rubbed her eyes and yawned. Germany glanced over to Canada who just shrugged.

"Go ahead and start." Prussia said.

"I'll go easy." Germany said, not really wanting to hurt the girl. Aria shook her head and got into a fighting stance. Germany went for her and she simply side-stepped. He fell and landed on his face. She let him get back up and then she went in. Germany widened his arms to fight, but Aria only used them as stepping stones to his head and the jumped back onto the ground.

"Whoop-de-freaking-doo, go home now." Reina said. They stood there dumbfounded at what had happened. Germany had fallen to the ground and Aria had found a nice little patch of sand to curl up in. She was now breathing deeply in sleep. Reina followed her lead, curling up next to her and falling asleep.

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-* The alarm clock was cut off mid-beep when Aria slammed her fist down on it. She pulled herself up and looked around. The same cream walls stood, and the bathroom door connecting her's and Reina's room was left closed. She growled at the time and slid down the stairs on her butt. She walked into the kitchen like a zombie moaning, "Foooooooooooood." She sat down and laid her head on the she heard a *clink* sound in front of her, she looked up to see a five stack of waffles drenched in maple syrup. She smiled up at Canada, who had placed a glass on the table and was beginning to fill it with orange juice. She pointed at him and grinned, "You, my fellow nation, are aweseome." She gave him a high- five and began scarfing down the food. A while and 3 other plates of waffles later, Reina plopped herself down and declared a food-eating war between her and Aria. The battle began.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Me: Lame-butt ending, but whatever.<br>Aria: Those waffles are delicious.  
>Reina: mm-hmm Me: GET BACK IN THE STORY! It's nine-freakin o'clock here.<br>*Reina and Aria stick their tounges out and jump back in the computer*  
>Me: WTFrance have I done...<p>


	8. Chapter 8

I don't really know what I'm going to say, so there's really no need for this author's note.

Aria: I'll talk!

No. If you start talking you'll never stop.

Aria: But-

No.

Aria: Meanie.

"Ugh, I' so stuffed." Aria smiled, patting her stomach.

"Me too. I feel like I'm going to explode." Reina leaned her head back on the couch they were sitting on. They had completed their food-war, with Aria winning by one waffle.

"How? You threw up most of the waffles." Unfortunately, Reina had gotten sick from all the waffles. Canada had been dishing out as many waffles as he could, he wasn't even sure any human was supposed to eat this much. He sat down between the two and sighed.

"I don't see how two human girls could out-eat Alfred and _not_ have died from a busted stomach." He looked at both of them. They just shrugged and turned on the television. Reina was reading, Aria was writing, and Canada was still watching TV when they heard a knocking and then opening of the front door. Their peace was interrupted by America stomping down the hallway and then into the living room.

"The Hero is here!" America announced. Aria looked at him.

"Why'd you decide to visit Alfred?" Aria asked. America beamed at her and replied rather loudly.

"I'm here to take you to the amusement park!" he said. They all looked at him like he was a retard.

"Uhhh… Alfred, you do realize the closest amusement park is like, two hours away, right?" Aria asked, not very pleased at the idea of moving from her comfortable position.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be fun if we all went together…" America put on the puppy dog face. Aria sucked in a breath.

"Don't look in the eyes, don't look in the eyes." Aria whispered. She was a sucker for puppy faces. She turned her head around but America just walked into her field of vision. Sighing, she looked to Canada who just shrugged. Reina made a '_whatever'_ gesture with her hands and America immediately brightened up.

A few minutes later, they were all in the car. Aria was wearing a blue shirt with some jeans and her hat. Reina had a fluffy orange scarf with a white shirt and blue-jean jacket. The outfit was completed with a black skirt with leggings underneath and some boots. Canada and America were wearing sweatshirts and jeans.

"So, have you ever been to an amusement park?" America tilted his head back towards the two girls sitting in the back.

"Of course we have." Reina replied. "Everyone's been to an amusement park or something of the sort at least once in their lifetime." She went back to playing her game.

"Derrrrrrp… I'm hungry." Aria complained. Canada turned his head to look at her.

"Hungry? You just had 7 plates of waffles! Not to mention you're the one who _ didn't _ throw up." He said.

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that I have a lightning fast metabolism, and I'm still hungry." Aria held up her finger to point at him. "And you're great food makes me want more." She smiled. Canada blushed a little from the compliment and turned back to face forward. America looked distressed.

"7 plates? Mattie serves waffles with five on each plate, so that's…" America appeared to be thinking hard.

"35. I ate thirty-five waffles, Alfred." Aria stated slowly, as if she were talking to a child.

"Right! 35!" America smiled brightly. "But, that's still more waffles than I've eaten." America's smile faded.

"Well then, I challenge you to a cotton candy eating contest when we get to the park! After we've ridden all of the rides, of course." Aria challenged. America accepted and sped off down the road.

"Woah!" Reina stared at the towering gate that led into the amusement park. Beyond it, she could see water rides, roller coasters, food, tower drops, food, spinners, and most importantly, food! Aria stared in awe at all the signs. They went through the ticket lane and got the special passes that let them get by the lines faster (Fast Passes, or something or other).

They went to the water ride first, getting themselves soaked by sitting in the front car. Next, they went to the biggest roller coaster they could find. The 'Godzilla' consisted of twists, turns, loops, and hanging upside down for quite some time. Everyone was dizzy, but then they heard someone call Canada's name. They turned with some difficulty, facing a rather large man in a tan coat. He had unearthly purple eyes and light blonde hair with a long scarf around his neck. Aria had to tilt her head almost straight up to be able to look at him.

"Russia!" Reina yelled, immediately gripping him in a tight hug. Reina loved Russia, she was a true fan girl. Russia stood there, unsure of what to do until she let go. She was still bouncing up and down with joy, Aria was bored by then and eyeing the next roller coaster, America was glaring and Canada was clutching who had appeared out of nowhere.

"What do _you_ want commie *******?" Reina looked at America, who had made the comment.

"Russia isn't communist anymore." Aria said, turning to America. He simply ignored the girls and continued glaring at Russia. "Uhhh… why don't we go on the next roller coaster?" Aria suggested. Canada nodded vigorously and Russia agreed as well. America walked over to sit on the bench and sulk. Reina sighed and told them to go on and she'll try to convince America to come along as well. They nodded and walked off.

America saw Reina walking towards him and expected a very long lecture after living with England for so many years. He was rather surprised when she just sat down and waited for him to talk.

"I'm not going back over there." He said, glancing over at her.

"I know. But why do you have to hate Russia so much?" Reina questioned.

"The Cold War didn't exactly leave us on good terms." America grunted.

"Yeah, but that was 50 years ago."

"Grudges last a long time"

"So forget about it! You each have your own ideas, and even Russia is a democracy now."

"He's still a commie at heart." America was practically growling now.

"Ok, you and I both know that's not the only reason you hate him." America hesitated.

"It…It's because of Matthew." He almost whispered.

"Matthew?" Reina tilted her head.

"Well, Matthew seems so scared around him." America clenched his fists. "I just want to protect him."

"Well, do you think you could get through one amusement park with him?" Reina smiled.

"Sure." America helped her up and they walked towards the roller coaster.

Gaaaaaahhhhh… Russia was in this chapter by popular demand of my friends.

Reina: It looked more like they were harassing you.

Sh-Shut up!

Aria: You need to take karate.

I don't really have that much time…

Reina: You were watching Hetalia you tube videos before this.

I told you to shut up!

Reina and Aria: hahahahahaha.

:P Get back in the story

…And for your information I was watching 'Once Upon A Time'.


	9. Chapter 9

Back with chapter nine.

Aria: So I see.

Reina: What took so long?

Get off my back. It's taking all my willpower not to write in class. And for your information, I'm writing another book too, so I've been getting up at 5:30 only to have writer's block.

Reina: Sucks for you.

Not helping.

Aria: Not our problem.

I should kill you.

Aria: =3

"I hope that Alfred's ok." Aria rested her chin in her hands.

"He is just being an American, da?" Russia took a bite of his big pretzel. She glared at him.

"I'm American you idiot." She said, munching on her own pretzels.

"Well, he is still just being an American." Russia played with his sunflower. Aria sighed and went back to eating when she saw America and Reina coming over to them. She waved them over and they sat down.

"America has agreed to be a good little democratic country as long as Russia is a good little…" Russia glared at her. "Uhhh… snowy…country?" she sank into her chair. Russia decided that this was acceptable and went back to munching on his pretzel.

"You wanna start that eating contest?" Aria eyed America competitively.

"You bet!" The two rushed off to the food stand to buy absurd amounts of cotton candy.

About an hour later, aria and America were lying on the bench with their stomachs bulging out.

"I-I cannot be believing this…" Russia said. "She just ate more than America, da?" he pointed at Aria. Reina nodded. "She's out-eaten every boy in our school and the gym teacher." Reina boasted. Russia stared at Aria in fascination. Canada walked over to Aria and leaned over her.

"Who turned off the sun?" she complained.

"Me." Canada responded. "Want me to turn it back on?"

"No. Stay. What do you want?" she asked, squinting at his face because of the sun behind him.

"America lost. You won the cotton candy eating contest." He replied.

"Woohoo! Do I get a free unicorn?" she looked rather hopeful.

"Eh, I don't think we can do that. You can pick out whatever you want at the souvenir shop though." He suggested. She punched her hand in the air whispering, "Yus."

"Hey guys? I think we need to get going." They heard Reina say. By now people had turned to the litter of cotton candy cones piled next to the bench with a teenage girl and a full grown man lying on it. Not to mention the young boy with a stuffed polar bear leaning over them. Then there was the girl with blue hair with brown steaks and the large man wearing a scarf in the summer. Aria and America stood up with some difficulty, but were able to walk off with the others.

"So, what are we going to do when we get back?" Aria asked. She had bought a large stuffed dinosaur and named it 'Awesome Dinosaur of Awesomeness'. It was currently sitting in her lap. Russia had parted from them at the gate and gone home in almost the exact opposite direction from where they came from.

"Let's watch a movie!" America suggested. Everyone rolled their eyes and said no, and he just settled back into driving, pouting.

"We _could_ see what they're showing in the theater." Canada looked thoughtful. America nodded his head vigorously and the girls shrugged.

The movie they went to see was 'A-Team'. The girls and America practically had their eyes glued to the screen throughout the entire movie. Canada thought it was a good movie, but didn't enjoy the fighting and explosions as much as the others did. They were talking about it the whole car ride back, and then went into the game room when they arrived. Aria and Reina beat America and Canada at Halo at least five times when they decided it was time for dinner. Canada served steak, and Reina served salad and rolls.

"Did you guys enjoy the movie?" Canada asked, swallowing a piece of steak.

"It's one of my favorite movies." Aria and Reina said simultaneously (TWIN TELEPATHY POWERS! not). They looked at each other, giggled, and then went back to eating their food.

For dessert, they all had ice cream with chocolate syrup. It quite literally (that sounded fanceh) melted in their mouths. After that, they went to play some volleyball on the beach. When it got dark, they went inside.

TIME LAPSE OF DOOM

The alarm blared into Aria's ear. She slammed her fist down on it, cracking it more. This was her last day at Canada's house, and to make it worse, she'd have to ride an airplane to get to Japan. 10 minutes later, Reina burst into her room and succeeded in dragging her out of bed, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Canada was cooking breakfast. The breakfast was eggs, bacon, and pancakes with maple syrup and apple juice. For once in her life, Aria ate slowly. Planes really were her ultimate enemy.

"It won't be that bad." Canada said, trying to persuade her. She had latched onto her chair and did _not_ want to let go. Reina, America, and Canada had all tried to pull her out, but none succeeded. Aria just held on all the tighter.

"Come on, if we get there early, you can sleep while the plane takes off." Reina reasoned. Aria loosened her grip a little.

"They have food." America pointed out. A little more…

"Uhm… I'll give you some pancakes for the trip?" Canada shrugged. This sent her out of the room and flying up the stairs to pack. Reina followed after her.

They were at the airport too fast by Aria's standards. She was staring up at the giant hunk of metal that she was trusting with her life.

"I don't like this." Aria declared, stopping.

"Pancakes." Reina kept walking. A few seconds later she heard Aria reluctantly start walking again. Canada was following behind both of them, making sure Aria didn't try to run away.

"No." Aria said.

"Come on." Reina pleaded. Aria sat down.

"What's up dudes?" A voice behind them said. America walked up a minute later.

"Aria is refusing to get in the plane." Reina sighed. America looked at her, and then picked her up.

"Hey! Let go!" Aria struggled. America held on and brought her onto the plane.* He dropped her into the chair and buckled her in. He sat next to her, and Canada and Reina sat in front of them. Aria was still struggling, but a little less now. Canada placed the food in front of her and she stopped immediately and completely.

The plane started down the runway and Aria clung to Alfred tightly. She hardened her grip, but when it went limp Alfred looked over to see that Aria had fallen asleep.

"She pass out yet?" Reina turned her head to look at them. Alfred nodded his head, amazed at how easily such a strong girl can fall asleep.

The next few hours were spent with a mixture of sleep, television, music, I Spy, and Aria fighting Alfred in demand of a rematch. She won.

"You cheated!" Alfred accused.

"How? Canada and Reina were watching the whole time, they'd know if I cheated, right guys?" Aria turned to the two sitting on the floor of the open cabin on the plane. They nodded their heads and America pouted. Suddenly the pilot announced that the plane would be landing soon and they had to get back to their seats. Reina could've sworn she saw a look of disappointment flash across Aria's face before she left the room and sat in her seat.

Japan was waiting for them when they got off the plane. He bowed and greeted them when they came.

"Konichiwa, I did not know America-san and Canada-san were coming here too." Japan looked at them.

"Naw man, we're just dropping by. See ya later!" America said. He and Canada waved goodbye and walked off.

"Werr, that was sudden." Japan commented. "But no matter. Please, let me show you to the house." He stepped into the car he had brought after helping the two girls with their bags. The drive wasn't long, only about 15 minutes. When they stepped out they saw a large Japanese styled house. It was 2 stories high, it had a living room, kitchen, and office on the first floor, bedroom and bathrooms on the second. He took them up to the second floor, announcing that dinner would be ready soon and that they should have time to unpack. The room that they were put in had simple Japanese styled walls with sliding doors to the hall and bathroom. There were twin beds on either side of the room, each with alarm clocks on a nightstand next to the bed. The girls unpacked and put their clothes into their respective dressers. They still had some time before dinner was ready, so they started wandering around the house. Eventually they found their way to a garden with a large platform similar to the one Aria had fought with America on.

The garden was now filled with cherry blossom leaves, coating the ground where they fell. There were also flowers, threes, and bushes, all blooming. They were admiring the peacefulness when Japan called them in for dinner.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Reina asked through a mouthful of food.

"I was thinking that I could take you in a tour around the city tomorrow, and then-"

"Can we shop?" Aria hit Reina on the arm.

"That was rude." Aria scolded.

"I'm sorry." Reina apologized.

"It's aright. Actuarry, I was going to take you shopping if you wanted to." Japan said. The girls quickly ate all of their food, miso soup. After that, it was beginning to get dark, so the girls went upstairs to change into their pajamas.

*Following- Unknown*****

He shifted around in the bushes and popped his head out. He saw that Aria and Reina had gone upstairs and Japan was cleaning the dishes. It was time to get his revenge. He clamored up the side of the house on the gutter pipe and peeked in the window.

*Following- Aria and Reina*****

Aria gently nudged Reina on the arm and gestured with her head towards the window. There was something moving out there, she saw its shadow in the window. Reina nodded and announced loudly, "It's hot in here, could you open a window?" Aria responded with a 'sure' and went over to the window. The shadow shifted some more, confirming that it was a human. Aria opened the window slowly and then brought her fist down hard on the culprit's head.

"Learn how to spy properly or don't spy at all!" she shut the window. "Stupid peeping tom." She muttered under her breath as she closed the window. A body with white hair was seen retreating into the bushes.

"Who was it?" Reina asked.

"Oh, just Prussia." Aria answered and pulled her hair into two low pigtails.

"What was that roud 'bang' I heard upstairs?" Japan asked them when they came downstairs.

"Just Prussia being a creeper." Reina sad as she flopped down on the couch. Japan nodded, not really understanding. He deemed it best not to ask and sat down on the couch. Aria had gotten the remote and turned on the television, and it was a show on tacos. "I love tacos." Reina smiled. Aria laughed at the Invader Zim reference. After that random little comment, they kept flipping channels until they heard a knock at the door. Reina immediately jumped p and went to answer it.

"Hello there." A man with light blonde hair and rather large eyebrows greeted her.

"England's here!" Reina called down the hallway.

"England?" Aria popped her head out of the living room. "Yay!" She ran down the hallway and glomped him. He turned red. She got off and walked back to the living room like nothing happened.

"Wh-what was that?" England stuttered.

"Sugar." Reina replied as she walked down the hallway back to the living room, leaving the door open for England to come in. When he got to the living room, they were all back on the couch, sitting and watching TV. He sighed and looked at him.

"Lazy gits. You're almost as bad as America." He said disapprovingly.

"I _am_ as bad as America." Aria raised her hand.

"Of course you are." England lightly face-palmed. "Of course you are."

END.

Aria: that was kinda long.

Reina: Not as long as that other one .

Shut up.

Aria: NEIN!

I'm the author, do what I say!

Reina and Aria: No!

Defiance.

Reina and Aria: Yep

XC

*pulls Germany into picture* DO IT!

Germany: Why can't you do it yourself?

Cuz I'm the author and I want you to do it. So ha.

Germany: Fine. Detah Note Gal of Tomatoes does not own Hetalia, only her two OC's, Aria and Reina.

Now that wasn't so bad.

Germany: Yes, yes it was.

Meanie.


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Author's note time! OK, RANDOM TOPIC! I told my brother that I was going to call him my fratello, and he kicked me. And it hurt. And then I had to jump over a stream. OW. My fratello is mean, can anyone lend me theirs?

And I gave Japan and accent. So….many…red…..LINES!

"Herro Engrand-san. What are you doing here?" Japan asked.

"Oh, just dropping by. I wanted to visit you and the girls." he explained.

"So…what now?" Aria broke the silence that had been building.

"Now, you need to go off to bed." England commanded. Aria and Reina groaned, but knew better than to disobey England. They trudged upstairs and shut the door behind them. England walked over to Japan. "I found one." He said.

"Rearry? Are you sure you're abre to conjure it?" Japan asked.

"Yes, I'm fairly certain I'll be able to do it but,"

"But what?"

"Well, first the girls have to be willing to cooperate. Second, I'll need the help from the countries that first found the two girls. And then I'll need my brothers to help."

"The probrem?"

"I'm not sure yet. I still have to figure out some of the parts of the spell, but I'm almost there." Japan nodded his head and turned back to the TV, contemplating on what to do next.

Light filtered through the window into Reina and Aria's room. Reina first lifted her head up, then Aria. They were both still tired from the plane, but managed to pull clothes on. Aria was wearing a green and black striped shirt with black jeans and her tennis shoes. Her hair was pulled back into the usual two low pigtails. Reina had a plain white short-sleeved shirt with blue skinny jeans and black boots on. Her short hair only had tinges of blue left in it now.

They literally slid down the stairs and then got up to walk into the kitchen. Japan was waiting for them there with a jacket pulled over his red and black checkered shirt and blue jeans.

"Ready to go?" he asked them. They nodded and followed him to the door.

"Food?" Aria asked.

"We are pranning to get something at a restaurant." He told her. She nodded and walked out the door. England was already out there with a green shirt and khaki pants. She looked at him for a bit and then decided she was too tired to glomp him. Aria climbed into the backseat with Reina and Japan took the driver's seat with England riding in the passenger's side.

"Delicious." Reina declared, chewing on something Japan had ordered her. Japan smiled at her, happy he'd bought her something she liked.

"I'm grad you like it." He said, eating his own breakfast. When everyone finished, he took them in a tour around Tokyo. Aria and Reina made them stop at almost every anime store. They also visited Tokyo Tower.

"The view is amazing!" Aria gazed across the city from the middle section of Tokyo Tower. The others came panting behind her; even Japan wasn't used to climbing the monument this fast. Aria, however, didn't seem winded at all.

"How amazing." Reina scanned the horizon where the buildings disappeared.

"How can you climb that fast?" England panted. He was the one who had struggled the most in keeping up with Aria and the others. Aria shrugged and turned back to the view. She went up to the edge on the railing and leaned against it while climbing on the bottom part. Japan shouted something and the railing broke away from the structure. She fell. Hands reached out to her from the spot she had fallen, and then she blacked out.

"_Beep…beep…beep…_" What was that sound? Aria screwed her eyes shut, but the beeping continued. Soon she was forced to open her eyes, and she quickly shut them at the whiteness around her. After blinking a few times, her eyes adjusted to the light. She turned her head to look at the figures in the four chairs next to her bed.

"H-hey guys." She said, startling the figures out of their chairs. Reina was the first one to her bed.

"Oh my gosh, how stupid can you get! How many times did your mom tell you not to lean that far over a railing? You should have at least had better footing!" Reina put her head down. "But I'm glad you're okay.

"You gave us quite a scare when you fell." England stood up.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to terr you that they are fixing the tower, some of the rairing were not compretery screwed in." Japan apologized.

"Yeah, that would've been some helpful information." Aria joked.

"Luckily, the hero was here to save you!" America stood up and pointed to himself. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, today America may have really been the hero. He was the one you landed on when you fell; apparently he was coming to visit us. He's still insisting that he caught you." England rolled his eyes as well. Aria smiled.

"Thanks Alfred. You make a very nice pillow." They all chuckled except for America, who merely sulked.

"Werr, the doctor said there are no serious injuries, so we can go now." Japan said. Aria climbed out of the hospital bed and surveyed her body. There were bruises on her face and left arm, her right leg had a rather bloody bandage covering a medium sized scrape. She felt a bit dizzy, but quickly righted herself. Reina still insisted on helping her down the stairs. '_Great,_' she thought. '_Now I'm scared of planes _and_ heights.'_ When they got outside, the sun was low on the horizon.

"Yay! Sleep soon!" Aria cheered. England looked at her.

"You were just sleeping." He pointed out. She shrugged.

"That doesn't count; it was fear-induced sleep. Or pain-induced. Whatever." She argued, and smirked at him. Oh, how it was fun to mess with people's reasoning.

They arrived at the house without any further incidents. Aria grabbed a sandwich, headed upstairs while eating the sandwich, and flopped down face-first on the bed while finishing her sandwich. "OW." She said into the bed. She had almost forgotten about the bruise on her face. Yep, still there. She rolled over once for good measure, then fell asleep.

Aria awoke with a dull pain in her head. She shifted he position, hoping to go back to sleep. When this endeavor failed, she pulled herself out of bed. She was dressed in a tank-top and sweat pants, she had obviously sleep-changed. Not the first time. She went over to the bed beside hers to pull Reina out of bed and get revenge for all those other times. When she tapped on Reina's shoulder, she was greeted with a pillow to the face. This started an all-out pillow war between the two when they heard the door open. The intruder was punished with a pillow to the stomach.

"I come up here to tell you that the food is ready and you two throw a pillow at me!" England straightened up. The girls apologized and then blamed one another for throwing the pillow.

"Wait, he said food." Aria realized. She immediately jumped up and rushed towards the door. After giving England a random hug, she bolted down the stairs to the kitchen. Reina looked at England and laughed.

"She must either really like you, or you are her absolute favorite character. I have a hard time getting her to hug me." Reina said as she walked past him and down the stairs.

Aria winced as she threw herself into a chair and hit her injured leg. "Ow." She complained, holding her leg under her chin. She waited until the pain died down into an uncomfortable throb. Reina walked forwards chuckling.

"You must really like England, huh?" she asked. Aria looked at her strangely.

"Nah, he just made me cry so I'm getting back at him with random hugs and glomps. You know how easily he gets flustered." Aria laughed. Reina thought about this for a minute and nodded in agreement.

They stared as Japan entered the room with a tray full of food. They both scarfed the food down and then went to go get changed. When they finished, Reina went off to go do something, which left Aria wandering around the house. She soon found a small closet and opened it up. Inside, she found a diabolo [A type of Chinese yo-yo that consists of two sticks connected by a string and an enlarged yo-yo shape. The point is to spin the yo-yo fast enough so it stays on the string. Harder than it sounds]. Aria held onto it and went out to the garden to practice. She had one like it at home, but hers was a bit plainer. After a few attempts, she finally got it spinning fast enough to do a couple of tricks. She made it climb the string, she threw it in the air, and she managed to make a suspension bridge shape with it. When she was done, she tossed it high enough to catch it in her outstretched hand when it came down. She heard clapping behind her and spun around. England, Japan, and Reina had been watching the entire performance and were now applauding her. She made a dramatic bow before walking over to them.

"Been a while since I've seen you do that." Reina high-fived Aria.

"I never thought that thing wourd be of any use, China-san gave it to me." Japan said, somewhat of a smile forming on his lips.

"Thank you for letting me use it." She handed it back to Japan. He nodded before putting it away. Aria and Reina suddenly gasped and looked at each other. England tilted his head.

"Simultaneous, but what's the problem?" he asked. It was Reina who responded.

"We're supposed to be in school, I totally forgot!" Aria nodded in agreement.

"We're in the Hetalia world, how are we supposed to go to school?" Aria realized. Reina thought for a minute before answering.

"We could take pictures and say that we were on vacation, and we could do some of those online school courses. We of course have these guys for Social Studies and History…" Reina trailed off. Aria thought about it as well.

"Do you guys want us to sign you up for a school in Japan?" England asked. Aria and Reina quickly shook their heads no.

"The problem with that would be that we don't know a _lick_ of Japanese." Aria pointed out. England nodded.

"Then I suppose you could do online courses until you get to an English-speaking country." They all agreed and went inside to find the computers.

TIME SKIP

"You're out!" Reina yelled to Russia. He kol'd before walking away. They had started a game of dodge ball after inviting, Canada, Russia, America, France to join the teams. Inviting Canada and America had been Aria's idea and they had been stalked there by France, and Russia was invited by Reina. Aria had managed to hit Russia with a dodge ball after Reina had distracted him with the other ball. France and England had already been hit, so they were sitting against the wall. England had gotten distracted by thin air when he got hit and then muttered something about 'Flying Mint Bunny'. France had seen England had gotten out and purposely jumped in front of a ball that would've otherwise missed him. England continued to scoot away from him the entire game only to have the Frenchman follow him. Aria and Reina were greatly enjoying this. England picked up on it and sent them several death-glares.

America and Canada were on one team and Aria, Japan, and Reina were on the opposing team. Canada had been able to avoid being hit by disappearing to the corner and staying there. Reina, Aria, and Japan had epic ninja skills, so they managed to stay in the game. America had a lot of luck.

The game finally ended with Japan, Aria, and Reina winning. America couldn't believe he was bested by Aria again.

"How do you _do _that?" America yelled to them. They simply shrugged and went back into the house to take showers.

"I feel sweaty." Reina complained as they were ascending the steps to the second floor.

"That's why we're going to take showers." Aria pointed out.

"Let's alternate taking showers, let's not forgot that France is still here." Reina suggested. Aria nodded and sat outside the door leading to the bathroom. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly stood up. She saw it was only Canada and sat back down.

"Don't scare me like that Matthew, I thought you were France." Aria let out a sigh of relief. Canada looked startled that she had noticed him and looked back at her.

"I-I'm sorry." He apologized. Aria waved her hand dismissively.

"Nah, at least it was only a false alarm. If it really was France then we'd be in some serious trouble." Aria laughed. She felt the door give way behind her and turned to see Reina standing behind her in a towel.

"I heard the word '_France_' and got out as fast as I could." Reina said. She looked in front of her and saw Canada standing there blushing furiously. "Oh, it was just Canadia. Awww… he's blushing!" Reina teased. Aria giggled and Canada buried his face in Kumajiro's fur. Reina walked past him to the bedroom with Aria behind her and Canada went to the garden to do…something.

"That was mean." Aria told Reina.

"What?" Reina asked innocently.

"Making Canada feel all embarrassed like that. His face looked like one of Spain's tomatoes." Aria punched her friend in the arm playfully. Reina stuck her tongue out in response. Aria flopped down on the bed and uttered something that sounded like "Nap time!" and fell asleep.

Hello all my loyal readers! Some more than others, but let's not be picky.

Aria: You can't be very picky, your story sucks.

I know. *goes into emo corner.*

Reina: LOL fun!  
>Aria: Yay emo corners! *high fives Reina*<p>

Feliciano: Ve~ are you ok sorella? *pokes with white flag*

Just do the disclaimer please.

Feliciano: Okay! Death Note Gal of Tomatoes does not own Hetalia; she only owns her two OC's Aria and Reina!

So cute! *tackle glomps Feli*

LOL, I PROCRASTINATE SO MUCH. I was originally supposed to have this up Tuesday. I fail.. *rolls on floor* But at least I finished. My writing teacher was yelling at me for writing during writing class. Wow.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi! I'm back with yet another chapter of my sucky story! Bear with me, it's probably going to get interesting some time or later…

Aria: Don't count on it.

I know.

"Aria?" Reina poked the girl that was face down on the bed.

"Aria! Wake up, the hero needs to tell you something!" America yelled. He was greeted with a smack to the face. Reina laughed and Aria yawned as she sat up.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you she slaps people if she's woken up by a loud noise?" Reina was giggling hysterically. Aria looked to her and then America, who was now sitting on the floor dumbstruck. Aria realized what she did and started laughing as well. America stood up, blushing lightly and told Aria that Canada was making pancakes for dinner. Aria was out the door faster than someone could say 'maple'. This was sort of scary, seeing how humans are in fact, not supposed to be as fast as Italy.

Canada turned away from the pancakes and was rather startled to find Aria there. He smiled, remembering the girl's love for pancakes. He placed a stack of five in front of her and she immediately began eating.

"I almost forgot how fast you can eat." Canada said, turning back to make more pancakes.

"Are you kidding? I could out-eat America with these things and still be hungry." She said through a mouthful of pancake. Canada chuckled and continued cooking.

*Following: Reina and America*****

Aria had just dashed out of the room and Reina was still laughing. Suddenly, they heard a noise that sounded like a computer pop-up. She stopped laughing abruptly and walked over to where she thought she heard the noise. The noise had come from behind the clock and Reina reached behind it to pull it out. She wrapped her hand around something and brought out Aria's cellphone.

"Two new massages." Reina read. Her eyes widened. They hadn't gotten reception since they entered Hetalia, how did she have two new messages? Reina pulled out her phone and checked it. One new message. What the heck? America had noticed her bewilderment and leaned over her shoulder to look at the phones.

"You guys have text messages, so what?" he shrugged.

"'So what?' We aren't supposed to be able to get reception! Technically, we're in another universe! Our cellphones shouldn't be working!" she yelled at him. Reina ran out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. She threw Aria's cellphone at her without warning and Aria caught it surprisingly. When she looked at it, her eyes widened.

"What the-" she stopped as she opened the phone. Aria gasped at what the text read.

"Who is it?" France leaned over her shoulder. Reina gasped as she read her text as well.

"It's… Britony." Aria read. "She says she's trapped in a house with a large man with a long scarf, a girl with a rather large chest and a girl that wears something resembling a maid's dress.

"So, Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus." Reina clarified.

"Well, since she doesn't know about Hetalia, we should probably go get her." Aria closed her phone. She had just texted Britony that they'd be there as soon as possible.

"Hey Japan? I think that we may have to cut this visit a little short. America give me the phone, I need to call Russia." Reina said. America threw the phone to her and she chose Russia's number from the in-phone directory. It rang three times before someone answered.

"Hello?" Reina recognized the voice of Ukraine.

"Hey, Ukraine? It's the girl with the blue hair from the meeting, my name is Reina." Reina introduced herself.

"Hello Reina, may I help you?"

"Uh, I was told that there is a girl there, would she happen to be cowering in a room right now?"

"Yes… How did you know that?"

"She's my friend, could you give the phone to her?"

"sure, give me one minute please." Reina heard Ukraine walk on some stairs and knock on a door. She heard her talking to someone before handing the phone over.

"R-Reina?" Reina heard a female voice say.

"Britony! I'm so glad you're okay. Aria and I are packing right now, we'll be there in a couple of days."

"Okay, but you seem to know these people. Do I accept food from them?"

"Only from the girl with the large chest."

"K. Noted. Please hurry! That scarf guy is kinda creepy."

"He's not that bad. Just don't take his sunflowers or his vodka and you'll be fine. Bye!"

"Bye." Britony said and Reina hung up the phone.

"Can someone book us a flight to Russia by morning?" Reina asked. Japan nodded and went over to the computer. "Aria, let's go pack." They went upstairs to get their suitcases.

"Russia sure got home fast." Aria commented. Reina shrugged her shoulders and zipped up her suitcase.

"Well, that's not the problem. The problem is somehow Britony got here as well, she's in Russia's house, and she has no idea what Hetalia is." Reina hauled her suitcase over her shoulder and went downstairs to place it by the door.

The next morning, the girls got dressed as quickly as possible. Breakfast was eaten quickly as well, and Reina nearly choked. They were off to the airport before long, England, Japan, Reina, and Aria that is. Even Aria was more than willing to get on the plane to get to Russia. The plane ride was boring and uneventful, but you could practically feel the tension in the air given off by Reina and Aria. Japan and England were a little worried about what the girls might do once they arrive in Russia. As soon as the plane landed, they rented a car and started driving towards Russia's house. When they came upon it, it turned out to be a rather large house on a hill. Most of it was white, and it looked to be three stories tall. Next to it at the bottom of the hill was a greenhouse. They drove up the driveway and Aria shot like a bullet to the door. Reina was next to her immediately and added her fist as they pounded on the door. Belarus was the one who answered.

"What do you want?" the platinum blonde asked. Reina took a step back but Aria stood her ground.

"We're here to pick up out friend." Aria said. Belarus looked behind her and then opened the door all the way. Inside the house was a long hallway with rooms branching off of it. Belarus lead them all the way down the hall and up a staircase to the second floor which opened up into a living room. To the left there were two doors, and to the right there were three. Belarus opened the second door to the right and let the girls, England, and Japan in. Sitting on the bed was a girl with short, wavy, light brown hair and glasses framing her blue eyes. She wore a green sweater and blue jeans tucked into her brown boots.

"Reina? Aria?" the girl said as she looked at them.

"Hey Britony." Reina said. Britony stood up and walked over to her.

"Mind telling me what's going on? I woke up in a stranger's house, you guys have been in a coma for over a month and suddenly here you are?" Britony crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. Reina sighed.

"How about, 'Thanks for coming to get me, the whole school's worried about you, I've missed you so much,'?" Reina said. Aria laughed.

"I promise we'll explain everything to you later. Let's start with introductions. First," Aria stepped to the side. "the man with the black hair is Japan and blondie here is England. The girl standing by the door would be Belarus. The guy with the large scarf is Russia, and the large chested girl is Ukraine." Aria counted them off on her fingers. Britony nodded in understanding and stuck her hand out to Belarus.

"Nice to meet you." Belarus glare at her hand a reluctantly shook it. "Are these the guys from the show you're always telling me about? Did we like, fall through to another dimension or something?" Britony asked.

"Apparently." Aria shrugged.

"We've kinda been going along with it since we arrived." Reina said. She turned to Belarus. "Um, not to be rude or anything, but are we about to eat? I'm starving." She asked politely.

"Ukraine is cooking. The food will be done soon." Belarus said. Aria was looking at her phone.

"According to the list of countries we're supposed to visit I made, you guys are next on the list. Are we staying? Britony kinda has nowhere else to go anyways." Aria said as she looked up from her phone. Belarus shrugged.

"You must ask Big Brother. He is in the greenhouse." Belarus told them. Ukraine called to her up from the kitchen and Belarus scowled. "I must go help my sister with cooking." She turned and walked off.

"Japan and I have to go rent a hotel. Will you girls be safe in here on your own?" England asked them. Aria and Reina nodded, while Britony shrugged.

"I think we'll be fine with these two and their epic ninja skills." Britony said. England laughed and Japan smiled.

"They have shown us their skills, yes." England said. They waved goodbye to them as the girls walked down the hill to the greenhouse. They knocked on the door and a man much larger than them appeared after a few seconds.

"Hi Russia!" Reina hugged him. He hugged her back and looked at them.

"You have a new friend, da?" he said. Aria and Reina nodded and Britony looked down at her feet uncomfortably.

"She's the girl that fell into your basement." Aria told him. He nodded and turned back into the greenhouse.

"You may come in." he said. They followed him in and looked around. Sunflowers were blooming at every open space.

"So I see you like sunflowers…" Britony said as she wandered around the greenhouse in awe.

"Da." Russia replied, watering the last of his sunflowers.

"Belarus says that Ukraine is almost finished cooking dinner." Aria said. Russia shivered slightly at the mention of his little sister's name, but placed the watering can down and walked out the door. They walked back up to the house and opened the door. A delicious aroma hit their nostrils immediately, and it came from the kitchen. Reina looked beside her, and was surprised to find that Aria wasn't there. She shrugged and walked down the hallways and up the stairs. When she reached the third floor, it was in the style of a hall similar to the first floor, except slightly larger. Four doors were on the left, the second one swung ajar. The scent wafted from the room and Reina's stomach growled. She walked in to find a kitchen equipped with an assortment of utensils lining the wall, a stove with an oven built in next to a rather large fridge, a granite topped island in the middle and a bustling Ukraine and Belarus. Ukraine stopped for a moment to look at Reina who was standing in the doorway.

"Your friend is already in the dining room. Go sit with her, we're almost done." Ukraine smiled as Reina walked through the door on the far right side of the kitchen which opened up into third room, also known as the dining room. There were six seats, one occupied by a bouncing Aria. Reina took a seat to the left of her and Britony took a seat to Aria's right. Russia walked in and sat at the opposite end of the table from Aria. Ukraine walked in after a few minutes of awkward silence. "We made _shchi_, fresh rye bread, _kholdets_, and _olivje_." Ukraine announced as she placed the assortment of food on the table. You could see Aria's mouth watering as she looked upon the pallet of food that lay before her. Belarus placed a bottle of vodka before Russia and placed glasses of water before everyone else. Aria had already piled her plate high with the soup, bread, kholdets, and olivje.

"This looks so good!" Aria said as she began shoveling the food into her mouth. Reina started as well, but at a more reasonable pace. Britony hesitated a moment before lifting the food to her mouth. A smile spread across her face and she began eating faster, asking for seconds.

"Thank you! Belarus and I worked really hard making it for you guys!" Ukraine beamed. Belarus twitched in her seat next to Russia and Britony could've sworn she a smile make a fleeting retreat from her face as she faded back into an expressionless emotion. They ate in silence except for the clank of their metal forks against the glass plates. Out of nowhere, a gunshot is fired, followed by two more. Aria, Reina, and Britony all jump at the sound.

"Holy Roman Empire, was that a gunshot?" Aria asked, startled into dropping her fork.

"Da, it is normal." Russia responded, taking another drink from his bottle of vodka.

"That's _normal_?" Britony annunciated the last word.

"Da." Russia continued eating.

"He just said 'da', didn't you hear him?" Reina joked. Britony sent her a death glare and Reina resigned to eating her food. Several more gunshots were heard before they silenced. Everyone finished eating soon after and went off somewhere.

TIME SKIP

"So, we have to share a room?" Reina pointed to Aria.

"Yes. We only have two available rooms, so you will have to make do." Belarus said. They shrugged and went into their rooms to unpack.

*Following- Britony*****

Britony walked into her room. The bed was queen sized and placed under a medium-sized window with light streaming through it. There was a dresser by the door and a vanity mirror on the left wall. A bookcase stood next to the bed, a brown leather chair sitting next to it under a lamp. She slid down into the chair since she had nothing to unpack and began reading a book that she found in English.

*Following- Aria and Reina*****

"Wheeee! It's so big!" Aria squealed as she spun around the room using her suitcase's weight as momentum. Reina smiled and put her suitcase down on the bed. She unzipped it and began putting her clothes away. Aria stopped spinning and did the same. After they were done they surveyed the room. It was rather spacious, slightly bigger than Britony's room. The walls were a pale tan and the floor was simple wood with a black rug at the foot of the bed. The nightstand next to the bed had a digital clock and a lamp on it. There were two small windows on either side of the bed. The girls were too lazy to actually change, so they lie down on the bed and fell asleep.

Britony opened her eyes groggily and blinked at the bright light from the window above her head. It took her a minute to realize where she was as she pulled herself out of the leather chair she fell asleep in. She still had the same clothes on from yesterday but she didn't care. She walked next door to Aria and Reina's room and woke them up. Together they walked upstairs to the kitchen where Ukraine was already dressed and preparing breakfast. It took her a while to notice the trio standing in the door.

"Oh good, you're awake. Would you mind waking Big Brother and Natalya for me?" she asked kindly. They shrugged as Aria went off to wake Belarus and Reina and Britony to wake Russia.

*Following- Aria*****

Aria walked down the stairs and into the room where Belarus slept. She could see Belarus's figure still crimpled up under the blankets. Aria walked over and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Belarus? Ukraine says you need to get up." Aria said cautiously. Belarus rolled over and opened her eyes slowly. She examined Aria for a minute before glaring and nodding. She pulled herself out of bed as Aria left.

*Following- Reina and Britony*****

Reina and Britony walked across the hall to the master bedroom that was Russia's. They opened the door and walked over to Russia's bed. He was smiling in his sleep, but it was still creepy.

"Russia, Ukraine says it's time to get up." Reina said, poking him. The nation simply ignored her and rolled over.

"Ukraine's cooking breakfast." Britony tempted. Still no response. Britony poked him in the cheek and suddenly he reached out and took her in a giant bear hug (GLOMP). She let out a strange 'Ack!' noise as she struggled to breathe. Reina struggled to pry Russia's arms off her, but to no avail. The door opened, but neither one of them noticed. Britony was able to look up and see that it was Aria, and she sent her a look that said, 'help me'. Aria thought about what to do.

"Russia, someone's trying to steal from your vodka stash." Aria said after a minute of contemplation. Russia's eyes shot wide open as he sat up and let go of Britony. He grabbed the pipe next to his bed (was that there before?) and smiled.

"You show me intruder, da?" he said. They could practically _see_ the evil aura forming around him. Britony shivered, but Reina and Aria managed to stay calm.

"Just kidding; we just needed to wake you up." Aria smiled playfully. Russia looked confused for a moment before putting down his lead pipe. Britony's stomach growled, followed by Reina's. The two girls blushed and held their stomachs.

"Breakfast, da?" Russia asked. The girls nodded and walked out of the room to let him change.

"We woke them up." Aria reported to Ukraine who was now setting the table. She looked up at them.

"Oh good. You girls go get changed now." Ukraine told them, and resumed setting the table. The girls looked down and realized they were still wearing the clothes they wore yesterday. They went downstairs to change.

Finished!  
>Reina and Aria: About time!<br>Britony: Yay! I'm new!

Yes, you exist because my friend wouldn't stop badgering me about putting a third person in.

Britony: Whatever. I still exist either way.

:P

Hmmm… AH! Nihon! Do the disclaimer!  
>Japan: Yes. Death Note Gal of Tomatoes does not own Hetalia, onry her three OC's, Aria-san, Reina-san, and Britony-san.<p>

Yay! Countries do my disclaimers!


	12. Chapter 12

Woohoo! Chapter 12!  
>Aria: You procrastinate a lot<br>…Shut up.  
>Reina: Yeah, you were supposed to start typing at six. It's seven.<br>SHUT UP.  
>Britony: It's still true<br>I CAN KILL YOU ALL.  
>Aria:….It's still true~<br>I know *goes into emo corner*

And I do believe there is a bit of fluff in here somewhere…*checks* Yep, it's there. Curse you influencing friends who are romantically challenged! *shakes fist*

"Here you go." Aria handed Britony a set of clothes. Britony gratefully took them and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"We really need to go shopping again. It's colder here than it was in Japan. I only have short-sleeved stuff." Reina pulled on a thin jacket over a tee shirt. Aria nodded in agreement and pulled on jean capris.

When Britony got out of the shower, they went upstairs to eat. They found Russia cowering in the corner with Ukraine holding Belarus while crying. Reina tried to get Russia out of the corner, Aria tried to calm Belarus, and Britony tried to pry Ukraine off of Belarus. After they succeeded (well, Russia was still scared out of his mind, but….you know), they all sat down to eat. Russia was still shaking a little, Belarus was ticked (unsurprising), and Ukraine was still sniffling.

"Uh, we were thinking that maybe we could go shopping later?" Aria broke the silence. Ukraine looked up.

"Oh yes, you must not have any clothes built for this kind of weather." She said, a somewhat forced smile on her face. "We will go after we finish breakfast."

They had cleaned up and now everyone was piling into Russia's van (Russia has a van?). Russia was driving with Ukraine in the passenger seat, Belarus and Britony in the seat behind them, and Reina and Aria in the very back. The minutes passed by with a somewhat awkward silence and a failed attempt at an I-Spy game. They soon pulled up to a small mall and got out. Aria was the first inside. Many Russian clothing stores lined either side of the wide hallway that ended opening up into a food court that split off into three other sections.

"This is so cool!" Aria spun around. Britony walked in and went wide-eyed with shock along with Reina. Russia soon wandered off to look at sunflowers but was quickly pulled back when they had to split up to go shopping.

"Ok, I'll go with Russia, Britony goes with Ukraine, and Aria with Belarus. We meet back here in an hour and a half. Understood?" Reina listed off the names with her fingers. Aria and Britony saluted, Ukraine clapped her hands together, Belarus sighed at the idea of being split from her brother, and Russia was still pouting at being dragged away from the flower shop and replied with silent kol's.

*Following- Reina and Russia*****

"HOLY MOTHER OF SWEET TEA, YOU HAVE A HOT TOPIC!" Reina squealed. Russia flinched at her high-pitched voice and pulled out his faucet pipe. Reina looked back at him, glared, stole his pipe, and ran into the store laughing evilly. Russia followed, emanating his evil aura.

"You give me back pipe, da?" His signature creepy smile made its appearance.

"Relax, it had a spot of blood on it. And look what I did!" She presented him with a clean faucet pipe with a sunflower keychain dangling from the end. He was surprised to find that she wasn't scared of him at all, or at least didn't appear to be. He took it and looked at his reflection in the metal. He smirked and pulled Reina into a tight hug. "Russia…can't…breathe…" she gasped. He released her and they walked around buying clothes that caught Reina's eye.

*Following- Britony and Ukraine*****

"Doesn't this look cute?" Ukraine cooed, holding a pink frilly dress.

"Uh…y-yeah, but I prefer stuff like this." Britony said, holding up jeans and a solid color long-sleeved shirt. Ukraine pouted a bit and reluctantly replaced the dress. Britony placed the clothes she was holding into the basket she was using to hold the clothes she was going to buy and continued looking through the racks.

"Ohonhonhon," Britony heard. She tensed as hands slipped around her waist. "You are Aria and Reina's new friend, non?" a voice whispered, dangerously close. She felt frozen to the spot. Ukraine had gone off to look at more frilly things, leaving Britony all alone.

"HIYAAAA!" she heard someone scream. Suddenly the man's grip on her loosened and she heard a loud 'thud' as he fell to the ground. "Mwahahaha! Pressure point powers!" Britony turned around to see Reina standing on a blonde-haired man wearing a blue cape and red pants. Reina turned to look at her. "Oh, hey Britony. This is France. Stay away from him, he'll try to molest you." Reina gestured to the man she was standing on. Russia stood next to her, a look of satisfaction spread across his face. Ukraine came bounding back, looking at France, then Reina and Russia.

"Explanation needed?" Britony asked. Ukraine thought for a moment before shaking her head and skipping away towards the checkout line.

*Following- Aria and Belarus*****

"Sharp and shiny!" Aria sung, skipping down the aisle of a random clothing store. Belarus followed, rubbing her temple. Aria began pulling out things her size and throwing them into the cart. The colors were ranged, and the patterns varied from stripes to plaid and checkered and just plain as well. Aria's pocket knife she'd bought dangled at her side by a keychain. England had texted her and the others (a bit late for them) that France was there and Belarus had let her purchase a small knife for protection. Across the next aisle, she heard a loud bout of cursing. She turned to see Romano there practically blowing steam at Spain. She stopped mid-skip and landed on her feet. "Yay! South Italy!" She abandoned the cart next to a rather confused Belarus and ran over to Romano and hugged him.

"Wh-what the ****?" he stuttered, his face turning a light shade of red.

"Romano! You're another one of my favorite characters!" She hugged him tighter. He turned crimson red and Spain laughed.

"Awww… Mi tomate has a girlfriend!" Spain teased. Romano glared daggers at him (A/N: and he ate them XD).

"She's not my girlfriend tomato-*******!" Romano said, managing to pry Aria off of him.

"You don't like me?" she sniffled.

"Well, um, no! It's not like that-but- um, I guess…" Romano blushed harder (is that possible?). He ruffled her hair as she regained her happy air (IMMA POET!).

"Yay!" She gave Romano another hug. '_Hehe… it's fun to make people flustered._" She thought as Reina, Britony, Russia, and Ukraine came into view.

"Oh great, it's vodka-*******." Romano said. Aria kicked him lightly.

"Don't be rude." Aria scolded. Romano rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defiantly. Britony walked over and looked Romano up and down.

"So, is this your boyfriend or something?" Britony pointed to Romano. His face, which had finally turned back to its normal shade, heated up again as Aria laughed.

"Ah, confusion. So much fun. Nah, this is South Italy, or Romano. I told you about him once, didn't I?" Aria said after she'd stopped laughing as much. Britony looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. Nice to meet you Mr. Romano." Britony said as she shook his hand.

"Just Romano is fine." He said.

"Now he's flirting with other girls!" A certain Spaniard said. Romano flamed as he turned on the owner of the voice.

"Shut up tomato-*******!" Romano yelled as he threw a tomato (where did that come from?) at him. Aria sighed and kicked him again.

"That one over there is Spain." Aria pointed to him. He waved and started eating the tomato that Romano threw at him. Britony blinked.

"Where did that tomato come fr-"  
>"It's best not to ask." Aria interrupted Britony. Britony decided to shrug it off.<p>

"Well, I think it's time we left." Reina said. Aria fake pouted.

"But I wanna staaaayyyyyy." Aria whined, latching onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Romano's arm. Aria mentally laughed evilly for flustering him again.

"Get of your new boyfriend and move it." Reina tried unsuccessfully to pull Aria off. "You guys wanna help?" Reina looked to Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus.

"Nyet, you try to convince her, da?" Russia said. He was clearly enjoying this little scene. By now Britony had started a conversation with Spain about the best way to grow tomatoes, Aria was still latched onto Romano, who was trying to ignore her, and Reina continued to try to pry Aria off the poor Italian.

"Ohonhonhon, what is this?" A familiar voice said from behind. Aria let out a small squeal and hid. Reina jumped, and Britony hid behind Spain. France came sauntering up to them.

"Back! Back I tell you! Back!" Aria jabbed her finger threateningly.

"There is nothing to be afraid of madamoiselles." France bowed.

"I beg to differ." Britony mumbled from her hiding place. France approached Reina, ignoring Britony's mumbling.

"You would like to come to my house, non?" he said seductively.

"Over my freaking dead body." Reina snarled. France shrugged, grabbed Britony and ran. He wasn't paying attention and ran into Russia, who was radiating a purple aura and holding his faucet pipe.

"You let go of my comrade, da?" he smiled creepily at France. France gulped and smiled innocently.

"Uhh…r-relax mon ami, I was just taking her for a walk." He shrank back, letting go of Britony. She scrambled back over to her hiding place and Spain gave her a tomato to munch on (lucky .). France made a break for it and Russia calmed.

"Maybe it is time to go." Aria said. "Wait, let me fluster Romano one more time, it's fun!" she kissed Romano on the cheek as Spain 'awww'd and Romano began yet again yelling more profanities. The three girls laughed as they walked out of the store with Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus.

There. I had a (somewhat) romantic scene for Valentine's Day. Woohoo.  
>Aria: Yay!<br>Reina: You didn't have to write a romance scene if you didn't want to.  
>I know, but I felt obligated to, even if I hate it and it's the worst holiday ever.<br>Britony: So, you're single?  
>Yes, what does that have to do with anything?<br>Aria: Never mind.  
>?<p>

Russia! Do the disclaimer!  
>Russia: kolkolkolkol…<br>*smacks Russia on head* NO COMPLAINING. Just do it.  
>Russia: Death Note Gal of Tomatoes does not own Hetalia, only her three OC's, Aria, Reina, and Britony.<br>Yay! *steals pipe* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs away*  
>Russia: O.o<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13… My lucky number! Maybe this will be my lucky chapter. Meaning maybe this one will actually be GOOD. Because I suck, ya know? This might take a while…  
>Aria: What are we going to do in this chapter?<br>You'll see.  
>Reina: Meaning you don't know.<br>Yes.  
>Britony: We're all going to die.<br>Maybe later.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Britony asked. She was wearing a black and grey striped long-sleeved shirt with light blue jeans and a cap that looked rather like Sweden's police hat (Heh… I didn't steal it…). She also had brown slip-on shoes.

"I. Don't. Know." Aria said dramatically, then she shrugged and sat back down, returning to her book that she'd started reading on the plane. She was wearing a green shirt with the sleeve down to the elbow. She was wearing khakis tucked into black-fur boots.

"Well, we'll just sit here then; but I want food." Reina said as she stood. She was wearing a black and white checkered shirt with a jean jacket and red jeans with white tennis shoes.

"I'll go with you." Britony said, standing up from her place on the floor and cracking her back. The two walked out leaving Aria to the room and her book. They walked down the stairs to Ukraine's room and knocked on the door. Ukraine answered after a brief pause.

"Hey, are we going out to a restaurant or something?" Reina asked. Ukraine nodded.

"I thought that it would be nice to sledding afterwards too." Ukraine smiled. Britony looked excited and Reina smiled forcefully, struggling to hide her fear. Reina had been a part of a sledding accident when she was younger and had not wanted to go sledding since. She tried to reason with herself that it was next to impossible that the accident would reoccur.

"Hey Aria, we're going sledding!" Britony exclaimed, throwing open the door to the room. Aria jumped from the sudden piercing of her concentration of her book and looked up.

"Can you be any- wait, sledding?" Aria questioned. Britony nodded enthusiastically and Reina sat down on the bed. Aria glanced worriedly at Reina, who flashed an unsure smile. Aria smiled back and turned back to look at Britony.

"This is going to be great!" Britony said as she left the room to go get changed. Aria looked back at Reina.

"You're okay with this?" Aria asked her. Reina let out a breath.

"Not really, but I guess I'll have to suck it up.

TIME SKIP

"You ready?" Aria asked.

"…Nope." Reina replied after peering down the slope. The course going down an open hill and through a tree tunnel. Reina couldn't see the end, and that's what scared her She took a deep breath. She could do this, couldn't she? Yes, she could do this. Reina took another look at the steep slope before her. 'Nope, never mind.' She thought. She stood and dusted her pants off before turning around.

"Bonjour-"  
>"AHHHHHHHH!" Reina screamed. She fell backwards on top of the sled, but quickly righted herself. Then, one more thing; she was MOVING. She screamed more, narrowly missing a tree as she went into the makeshift tunnel. Reina had stopped screaming now, and was trying to keep a hold of the sled. "These trees….they remind me of…"<p>

FLASHBACK

"Reina? Are you coming?" Reina's little sister, Kasey called down to her. Kasey had already waiting at the top of the hill while Reina was still climbing. Reina nodded, only halfway up the hill due to her larger (and heavier) sled. When she was at the top, she stretched and looked around. The landscape was painted white with snow, the trees glistening in the sunlight.

"It's so beautiful." Reina breathed. Her little sister nodded and sat the sled down.

"I'm gonna go first!" her little sister declared. She pushed off, immediately racing down the slope. She turned around to wave at Reina and Reina waved back.

"Kasey! Tree!" Reina shouted out to the still speeding child.

"Wha-" Kasey turned on her sled, but she was still too slow. She hit the tree full force.

"KASEY!" Reina screamed. She jumped down the slope to get to the limp body that was Kasey. 'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, her leg doesn't bend that way.' Reina thought. Blood was staining the white blanket that lay under her. Reina stood there in shock before she regained her senses and pulled out her phone. "Hello? 911? Get someone out here now, my sister's been in an accident!" Soon enough she heard the blaring of sirens as she knelt beside Kasey, trying to stop the blood flow. Men came down the hill and took Kasey away on a stretcher.

REAL TIME

Reina had always blamed herself for what happened. Everyone tried to convince her it wasn't her fault, but she wouldn't listen.

Reina snapped herself back from her thinking world and looked in front of her. She was slowing down, the end was probably close. Reina was still going pretty fast, but she laughed. She was happy. She hadn't done anything like this in a long time, and what's more, she conquered her fear! The trees parted, revealing the end of the course. But there was someone in the way. 

"Get out of the way!" Reina shouted to the person. The person looked around, searching for the source of Reina's voice. "Get out of the way!" Reina yelled one last time. The person turned toward her as she hit them.

"Aiyah!" is what the person seemed to yell as they were sent flying backwards. They landed in the snow a few feet away.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Reina asked frantically. She ran over to the person and helped him up. She heard another sled skid to a halt beside them.

"Reina!" she heard a familiar voice call. Aria ran over to the two and looked at them. "Dude, did you hit China with your sled?" Aria snickered.

"Shut up! Are you okay China? Sorry about that, I wasn't sure how to stop." Reina apologized. They heard another sled behind them and a loud '_Oof!'_. They turned around and saw that Britony had fallen off her sled and land on her face.

"I tried to make a dramatic entrance like Aria-" Britony explained.

"And you epically failed." Aria finished. Britony nodded her head. Another sled came down.

"Sacre Bleu! How do you stop this thing?" France yelled. Reina walked over and began kicking him violently.

"You almost killed me you stupid perv!" she yelled. "When did you even get here?"

"Ah- mademoiselle- ow! I got here a while ago! I came to make sure you ladies were alright!" he defended, still at the mercy of the angry brunette (the blue in her hair washed away).

"Yeah right, more like to grope us!" Aria stuck her tongue out. France scowled at her.

"You are alright, da?" Russia had appeared along with Ukraine and Belarus. Reina, Aria, and Britony nodded their heads.

"I have come to take them to a traditional Chinese festival, aru!" China suddenly declared. Russia loomed over him.

"You will not take my comrades, da?" Russia threatened. China gulped.

"W-well, all the countries are invited, s-so you can come too, aru." China stuttered. Russia found this acceptable and went over to the three girls.

"This is fine with you, da?" he asked them. They nodded their heads.

"It sounds like fun!" Reina said.

"Well, then, let's get going, aru! The plane back to my place leaves I in the morning, aru!" China clapped his hands together while Aria gulped.

"Another plane?" she sighed. "Can't a girl catch a break?" she mumbled as she trudged back up to the house to pack.

Short chapter of shortness!  
>Reina: France was strangely quiet…<br>*shrugs* What was he supposed to do?  
>France: Ohonhonhon, I have an idea.<br>BACK! BACK I SAY! *kicks into story*  
>Britony: I really hate that guy…<br>I know

Poland, like, do the disclaimer.  
>Poland: Ok! Death Note Gal of Tomatoes, like, doesn't own Hetalia! Only her totally awesome OC's, Aria, Reina, and Britony!<br>Yay! Let's go shopping!  
>Poland: Yay!<br>*goes into video game store*  
>Poland: *goes into clothing store*<p>

You just lost _**THE GAME**_. Ha. 


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! They finally get to go to China!

Reina: Something about a festival?

Aria: What's gonna happen?

Can't tell.

Britony: Still don't know?

Nope.

"Uhh... Can't we just walk?" Aria pleaded.

"Yes, we can walk all the way from Russia to China." Reina rolled her eyes. Aria stuck out her tongue.

"Come on, the sooner on, the sooner off." Britony encouraged. Aria sighed and walked through the lobby. Just because she was willing to get on a plane to go to Russia doesn't mean she likes them! Aria seemed to have to drag herself up to the plane. When she got there, she looked up at the hunk of metal. It was a sight she was all too familiar with. However, when she trudged onto the plane,, she was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. Some of the countries were already on the plane, including England, America, Canada, Spain, Romano, France (uh-oh), Poland, Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia.

"Let's go sit down." Reina led Aria to the far side of the plane. Aria was still freaking out a little, so Reina and Britony let her occupy the two seats in front of them by herself. Even before the plane started moving, she had already fallen asleep.

TIME SKIP

"...Who wants to wake her?" Reina asked. Aria had slept through the entire plane ride, but no one wanted to wake her.

"Maybe I should wake her with a kiss" France suggested. This earned him several 'no's and two slaps on the head from Reina and Britony.

"The hero should wake her!" America said.

"Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time." Reina rolled her eyes.

"Oh bloody ****, just shake her." England said. Before Reina or Britony could object, he reached over and shook her gently. Aria's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. She stretched out and stood up from her seat. Britony and Reina stood open-mouthed.

"England really is magic." Reina joked. Aria looked at her quizzically. "He just woke you up and you didn't punch anyone." Reina explained. Aria shrugged.

"Then I will punch someone randomly later in the day. If it doesn't happen when I wake up, my muscles will immediately react to any surprise later in the day." Aria explained. Everyone took a step back. Aria looked around at them. "What?" She asked. They shook their heads and stepped off the plane.

"Which festival are we going to?" Britony inquired. They were now on their way to China's mansion where everyone would be staying.

"The Moon Festival. It is a time for family gatherings, so I thought it would be nice to invite all the countries as well." China said. Britony nodded and put her earphones in.

TIME SKIP (there seems to be a lot of those lately….)

"This…is…HEAVEN." Aria said, shoveling food into her mouth.

"I'm glad you like it. Please, eat as much as you like!" China said, gesturing to the spread of food before them. Aria piled more food onto her plate, as did Britony and Reina. Britony suddenly stopped eating and sat up straight.

"Did anyone else just hear Mario power-up?" Britony asked. Everyone fell silent as they listened.

"I think it was just your imagin-"  
>"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" China was cut off. He glared at Russia who shook his head. Suddenly something like a purple bubble fell from the sky and landed on a big cushion that appeared in the middle of the table. Aria poked it with her fork and it popped, revealing a curled figure inside. The thing unfurled, revealing that it was a girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple v-neck with a white camisole underneath. She also had on blue skinny jeans and red converse. She sat up and crossed her legs, looking around the table. Finally, her eyes rested on Aria, Reina, and Britony. "Hey guys. Having dinner with the countries?" the girl asked. The three mentioned girls nodded their heads and returned to eating their food like nothing happened.<p>

"W-who is this?" China stuttered. The other countries seemed just as confused. Britony looked up once again from eating.

"This is Hannah. Call this a wild assumption, but I think she fell into this world just like us. Right now. On the dinner table. How convenient." Britony said. Hannah nodded.

"She's probably right. I was walking through the school campus and I found this really random door that wasn't there before. Against my better judgment, I walked in and…well…here I am." Hannah explained. She climbed off the table and onto the ground.

"So that's that. Is she going to stay with us?" Britony asked. China was still staring blankly. "China?" China shook himself back into reality and smiled.

"Of course she can stay, aru!" China said happily. Someone's stomach growled.

"Heheh, sorry, haven't had food yet." Hannah rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably.

"You can sit down and eat, aru." China said. Hannah thanked him and took a seat next to Japan. There was silence for a few minutes before everyone started chatting again.

TIME SKIP (Again? Really?)

Hannah opened eyes. The light burned her eyes, so she quickly shut them again. She blinked a few times before fully opening her eyes. When she saw the room she panicked a bit before realizing where she was. She was in one of the guest bedrooms at China's house. Hannah climbed out of the large bed and looked at her watch (she synced it, don't worry). The hands read 7:00. She shrugged and went over to the dresser. Aria, Reina, and Britony had given her some of their clothes because one shopping trip per week was enough for them (it's 'weird' how they're all the same size :D). She pulled out an orange sweatshirt with some blue jeans. She combed her hair and sat on her bed, contemplating on what to do next when she heard a knock at the door.

"Are you awake, aru?" she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, you can come in." Hannah answered. China walked in holding a bag.

"Since we're going to the festival later tonight, I took the liberty of buying everyone traditional Chinese clothes." China set the bag down on the bed and pulled out two traditional Chinese dresses. One was lilac purple with intricate golden butterflies embroided into it. The other dress was black with white flower patterns along the bottom edge of the dress and at the collar. Both were satin, short-sleeved, and stopped right above the ankle.

"Thank you very much." Hannah thanked. "I'll make sure to tell Britony when she wakes up." She said as she took the two dresses. She glanced over at the other bed, which still held a sleeping Britony.

"Alright. There are also swimsuits in there, we will be swimming at my pool during the day, aru." China said happily.

"You have a _pool_?" Hannah asked. China nodded.

"Of course, aru." And with that, China turned and walked out of the room. Hannah changed into the swimsuit she found in the bag, a blue two-piece where the top covered her ribcage. She pulled her sweatshirt over it and walked over to wake Britony up.

"Hey, Britony. Wakey wakey." Hannah started poking the sleeping lump incessantly. Britony furrowed her eyebrows and swatted Hannah's away.

"Go away, I want to sleep." Britony complained. She pulled the covers over her head and sank down into her bed.

"Pool party." Hannah persuaded. Britony was still for a minute before she shifted the covers from her face and poked her head out.

"Fine." Britony grumbled, climbing out of bed. Hannah smiled triumphantly and left the room to go eat. She walked into the kitchen where there was a small table for eating if nobody felt like using the fancy dining room. Reina and Aria were already there, eating toast, eggs, and some type of tea. They were also in their swimsuits. Aria's was a black one-piece, with a white swim-skirt over it. Reina was wearing a two-piece like Hannah, except hers was red with white flowers on the sleeves and it stopped above her belly button.

"Want some food?" Aria asked, pushing a plate towards Hannah. Hannah nodded and took the food. A few minutes later Britony stumbled downstairs. She was wearing a plaid blue, green, and white two-piece, the top going down to touch the bottom part, which looked like shorts.

"Good morning sunshine." Reina said sarcastically. Britony scowled, but you could see the amused glint in her eye. She pulled up another chair and began eating.

"CANNON BALL!" Aria screamed as she jumped into the pool, successfully splashing everyone within 20 feet of where she hit the water. Hannah followed in after her, and Britony climbed in using the stairs at the far side of the pool and began floating in the water. Reina lounged in a chair, reading one of Aria's books. She failed to see France walking over to her until he was reading over her shoulder.

"Ma Cherie, why are you reading such a boring book? It has no romance in it." France sighed in exasperation. She jumped and glared at him.

"Bugger off, frog." Reina said, returning to her book. She had developed a habit of using a British accent that she got from her dad when she was irritated.

"Ah, so you are one of Angleterre's citizens." A smile grew across the Frenchman's face. Reina's eyes widened.

"Fudge." She whispered. She dropped her book and jumped into the pool. "OUTTA THE WAY!" she screamed before she hit the water. She dropped down like a stone in the water, landing in the part where it was 8 feet deep. Aria dove down in the water after her in a panic. She grabbed Reina's wrist and dragged her out of the water and to the steps where she coughed up the water she had swallowed.

"Who made her jump into the pool?" Aria screamed at them. Everyone stopped and turned to look at her. "Who did it?" she screamed again.

"What is the problem? It is merely water." France said nonchalantly. Aria glared at him.

"She can't swim you idiot!" Aria yelled. Reina had walked back over to her chair. She was still shaking and her eyes were concentrated on the ground. Aria was shaking with rage.

"Then why did she jump in?" England yelled to her.

"Because she's scared of France more." Aria replied. She then proceeded to chase France around and away from the pool. Canada had gone and sat down next to Reina, but she showed no signs of noticing.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Reina pulled her head out of the clouds and looked at him.

"Y-yeah. No big deal." She smiled feebly. Canada smiled back and the two sat in silence.

TIME SKIP (*strangles self*)

"That was so good!" Hannah flopped down on the bed after eating.

"Agreed." Britony said, landing next to Hannah on the bed.

"You excited about the festival?" Hannah asked. Britony nodded and looked at the time.

"What time does the festival start?"  
>"7:00"<br>"It's 6:30"  
>"Fudge." Hannah jumped off the bed and ran to the closet. She pulled out the two dresses and threw the purple one at Britony. "Change. Now." Hannah said before leaving the room to change in the bathroom.<p>

"We're not late!" Britony and Hannah yelled as they jumped down the last two steps. Aria and Reina were already in the living room, waiting for them. Aria had a red satin dress with swirls and waves of gold thread across her chest. Her black hair was pulled into a fountain bun (A/N: Where you twist the hair and point the tips upward and clip it. Me and my friends named it that 'cause when they did it to my hair they said it looked like a fountain) with the white ends sticking out the top. Reina's hair was pulled back into a low ponytail to go with her blue satin dress with silver designs.

"Whatever. Come on, they're waiting for us outside." Aria said, beckoning with her hand for them to follow. They walked outside to the waiting countries. China approached them wearing his usual outfit; in fact, everyone was wearing their usual outfit.

"Where's everyone's costumes?" Reina asked, tilting her head to look around China at the surrounding countries. China sighed.

"They refused to wear them." China said sadly. They walked down to the fairgrounds where the festival was being held.

"Woah…"  
>"Big…"<br>"Food…"  
>"SPARKLEY!"<br>These were the lines spoken in order by Britony, Reina, Aria, and Hannah. The group started wandering through the grounds, watching countries peel off the larger group and into smaller ones. The girls decided to stick together, since they'd get lost if they wandered off. They stopped to sample food, play games, and occasionally, hide from Poland when he wanted to take them shopping. They ended up buying good luck charms, a lunar calendar, and some masks that made them look like dragons. Finally, when Aria looked at her watch, it was 11:30. The girls decided that they'd had enough and went back to the house and up the stairs to bed. Aw… that's too simple! Let's make it hard. France appeared on the pathway in front of them from some dark alley.

"Ohonhonhon, 4 girls walking alone at night? That is not good." France said, stepping out fom around the corner. The girls stopped and stiffened.

"What do you want France, we're tired." Aria sighed. France raised an eyebrow.

"Then maybe you would like to stay at my house-"

"Second verse, same as the first!"  
>"Over my dead body." Reina led, the girls saying the phrase to France. They were tired. He was in between them and a nice, comfy bed. This was not going to end well.<p>

"Are you sure? I have beautiful gardens, wonderful food-" France started.

"_England _cooks better." Aria growled, her and Reina growing impatient. France twitched. He ended up ignoring them and continued listing things about his country.

"3"  
>"2"<br>"1"  
>"Cue the Hannah." Hannah leapt out and kicked France right in the shin, causing him to double over, where Britony could bring her foot crashing down over his head. Before he could recover, the girls had stormed off almost as fast as Italy towards the house.<p>

END OF CHAPTER!  
>Hannah: Woot! Hi everybody!<br>Yes everyone, this is my friend Hannah. Because I am a pushover and keep adding my friends to my stories.  
>Britony: Is she the last one?<br>She should be. I don't think France can take much more abuse.  
>Aria: Heh, beating up France is fun :D<br>Yep :D

America! Disclaimer! NOW!  
>America: HAHAHA! The awesome hero will do the disclaimer! My sidekick, Death Note Gal of Tomatoes, does not own Hetalia, only her four OC's Aria, Reina, Britony, and Hannah!<br>Yeah- Wait, I'm a hero too! I'm not your sidekick!  
>America: There's only room for one hero! Me!<br>I could very well kill you.  
>America: *gulp*<br>HA! I AM THE ULTIMATE HERO OF ALL TIME!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! So… yeah.  
>Reina: Hi.<br>I don't…really…know…what to talk about…  
>Aria: *facepalm*<br>Hannah: Just write.  
>Ok…<p>

Reina blinked her eyes as she awoke. She realized she hurt all over as soon as she moved. Her head ached, her mouth was dry, her throat was scratchy, and it hurt to move. She rolled over and fell into sleep once again.

"Reina? Are you awake yet?" Arai asked, prodding her friend. It was 11:00 in the morning and Reina still refused to get out of bed. Reina groaned and rolled over to face Aria. Aria furrowed her eyebrows. "You don't look so good…Woah! Holy Roman Empire, you're burning up!" Aria exclaimed. Aria walked downstairs to look for China when she found the most peculiar sight. Britony and America were screaming at each other continuously. Aria watched this for a while before America coughed out and Britony punched her fist in the air triumphantly. She turned to the now staring Aria.

"What's up?" Britony asked innocently. Aria face palmed.

"What was that?" Aria shook her head in confusion. Britony thought for a minute and then shrugged.

"I dunno." She said. Britony turned and walked away. Aria stared after her and shook her head as she walked into the kitchen. Finland was in there cooking lunch and Sweden was helping him.

"Have you guys seen China?" Aria asked. Finland turned his head over his shoulder to look at her.

"No, why do you need him?" Finland asked.

"Reina might be sick." Aria explained.

"Oh, that's no good. I'll bring some food up to her later when I' done." Finland told her.

"Thank you." Aria turned around to leave the room and face-planted into Russia. He started 'kol'ing before Aria smacked her hand over his mouth. "Shut up a minute. Have you seen China anywhere?" Russia glared at Aria as she took her hand away.

"Nyet, but check the garden." He advised, putting away his faucet pipe. Aria dashed away to the gardens where China was watering the plants.

"China! I think Reina is sick." Aria said.

"What makes you think that, aru?" China tilted his head.

"She's burning up and she says it hurts to move." Aria explained. China nodded and followed her back to Reina's room. Reina was sitting up now, eating the food that Finland brought her.

"Are you alright, aru?" China asked, feeling her forehead. "Aiyah! You're burning up, aru!" China said. Reina nodded.

"I've been feeling like this all morning." Reina said in a scratchy voice.

"Stay here, I'll get you some water, aru." China said as he walked out of the room. Aria sat down next to Reina.

"You feeling okay?" she asked. Reina shook her head and sank down into the covers. Aria walked over to her stuff and pulled out a small laptop. "Want to watch some anime?" she waved the laptop teasingly. Reina nodded her head vigorously. Aria sat next to her on the bed as she pulled up the collection of anime videos on her computer. She clicked on the twelfth episode of Hetalia. Reina smiled. She knew this episode.

"_Britain…I would like… for you to marry me._" The girls burst out laughing at this line, followed by a fit of coughs from Reina.

"What are you laughing at, aru?" China said from the doorway. The girls looked up and saw him holding a bucket of water and a rag. They snickered.

"Hetalia." Aria replied. China looked confused and then set the bucket down to be able to watch the small laptop from over the girls' shoulders. Aria had clicked on one of the episodes that featured China. He gasped.

"That's me, aru!" he said. Aria and Reina nodded.

"In our world, this whole place is a TV show. An anime to be more precise." Explained Aria. China's jaw dropped open.

"L-like the ones Japan makes?" China asked. Aria and Reina nodded.

"Exactly like those. Don't tell anyone though. We don't want a major freak out on our hands." Reina said, still watching the computer. China watched with them for a while before saying that he had to go help prepare dinner. The two girls continued watching anime until China called everyone down for dinner. Reina tested her lags and throat before deciding she was well enough to go downstairs into the dining room. When the two walked in, everybody fell silent.

"Are you feeling better?" Hannah asked, concern showing in her eyes. Reina nodded.

"Just a little scratchy. No big deal." Rein replied, sitting down in between America and Hannah. Aria sat between Austria and Prussia, and they all began eating.

TIME SKIP (*throws hands in air in frustration*)

"You feeling better today?" Aria asked, leaning over Reina. Reina groaned and shook her head.

"I feel worse than I did yesterday." Reina coughed and curled up in her bed. Aria nodded and left to go get food.

"Yo Reina? Heard you were sick man." America walked in the room without knocking.

"1) Yes, yes I am. 2) I'm a _girl._ Female." Reina corrected, referring to his 'man' comment.

"Sorry dudette." He apologized. He walked over to her bedside. "Wow, you really are sick."

"Thank you for the observation, I hadn't noticed." Reina replied sarcastically.

"The hero has the cure!"

"You have the cure for the common cold?"

"Yep!" he said enthusiastically. Reina waved her hand and allowed him to place something on her head. It was… warm. She opened her eyes and took the thing off her head. She blanched.

"A BURGER?" she cried as she threw it across the room. It hit something. That something said "Ow."  
>"Whoops, sorry Canada. I didn't look where I was throwing." Reina apologized to the northern country.<p>

"It's okay." Canada hugged Mr. Kumajiro.

"I'm still sorry." Reina shrugged. Canada shook his head and placed his present in front of her. She gasped and pitifully squealed with glee. He had made her pancakes with maple syrup drenching them. She wanted to glomp the invisible country, but she would flip the pancakes off the bed if she did that.

"You like Canadia's pancakes, but not the hero's burgers?" America pouted. Reina shrugged.

"It's not that I don't like them, whatever McDonald's puts in their burgers is something I'm allergic to." Reina explained. America still looked sad but remained quiet. Canada smiled as Reina savored every piece of the maple drenched pancakes (*stomach growls*). After she had finished, they talked a little until Canada decided it was time for her to rest and dragged America out of the room.

"Ve~ Are you feeling better Reina?" Italy asked as he pranced into the room. Reina smiled warmly at him.

"Yes Italy, thank you for checking on me." She said. Italy walked over to her bed and looked at her closely.

"You really are sick. Have you eaten pasta yet? It would help." Italy told her. Reina chuckled.

"No, I don't think that pasta would help any more than Canada's pancakes." She said. Italy looked sad but perked up when he thought of something.

"You have to get better soon so we can play football!" he declared. Reina nodded her head as Germany walked into the room.

"Italy, leave her alone, I'm sure she has to rest." Germany commanded. Italy shrank under the watchful German's eye.

"It's ok, I was just resting." Reina said. Italy perked up but Germany still insisted that they leave her to rest.

~SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP SIESTSA SLEEP LAZY SLEEP WAKE~

"Like, we should totally visit her!" Reina heard a voice say outside her door.

"I don't know, she may be resting." Another voice argued.

"Then let's look." The first voice said. The door was cracked open before the other could argue and Poland (lost the game) stuck his head through the door. Once he saw the Reina was awake he swung the door wide open, revealing a protesting Lithuania behind him. Lithuania saw her and quickly nodded his head in a greeting. She nodded back as Poland quickly made his way over to Reina's bedside. "OMG, Reina, you look horrible! Are you okay?" Lithuania face palmed at how mean that sounded, but Reina decided it was best to shrug it off.

"I'm doing okay, still pretty bad though." Reina replied. Poland soon started off on a rant that was completely irrelevant to _anything _that was happening at the time. Lithuania sighed and rubbed his temple. Reina giggled and listened to Poland's endless chatter until the arms of sleep took her.

~SLEEP SLEEP SLEEP LAZY SLEEP SIESTA SLEEP WAKE~

Reina woke up and felt breath against her ear and someone that sounded like Darth Vader.

"What the-?" she said as she flailed a little to get the intruder away from her. Aria fell back laughing at Reina's response as Reina glared at her. "What do you want Aria?" Reina asked in a raspy tone. Aria noted that her friend's voice sounded a little better than when she last heard it.

"Food."

"Let's go." Reina was up and out of her bed before you could say 'pasta'. The duo walked downstairs to a waiting world plus Britony and Hannah. "What are we having for dinner?" Reina asked, yawning.

"Seafood pasta." Hannah said, taking her seat. Everyone sat down and began eating the food that was provided.

"So, are you feeling better?" Japan (A/N: No, I am not doing the accents anymore, my friends have trouble proof reading it when I do) asked Reina. She nodded in response.

"I'm still really raspy and stuff, but I think I'll be better in a few days." Reina guessed. Japan nodded and returned to eating.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the time we're here?" Hannah asked, slurping down a noodle.

"Dude, we should go to the Great Wall!" America declared. Aria nodded her head eagerly.

"That would support our excuse that we've been on vacation!" Aria said. Britony and Hannah looked at her.

"Why do you need an excuse?" Hannah asked.

"Because we've been gone for so long, haven't people been wondering where we are?" Aria cocked her head. Hannah shook her head.

"Back in our world, you guys have fallen into some sort of coma." Britony said. At this everyone fell silent (they do that a lot…). Aria and Reina stared at the two that provided them this information. All was quiet until Aria spoke up.

"Well then, the only thing that's changed is that we don't need an excuse." She said bluntly. Reina snickered and Britony and Hannah smirked at their friend's indifference to the situation. The chatting started up again until Reina felt something under the table.

"What in the world?" she whispered, discreetly looking under the table. She gasped when she saw it was Sealand sitting under the table. "Sealand! What are you doing down there?" she asked, pulling him out from under the table. He stood, struggling in her grip.

"Sealand, what are you doing here you git!" England exclaimed, standing up from his seat. Sealand just kept struggling.

"Let go you jerk!" he yelled. Reina released him and he stumbled backwards.

"Answer me! What are you doing here, you're not even a real country!" England demanded again.

"Says you, you British jerk of jerks!" Sealand stuck his tongue out. This just made the Brit angrier.

"Why don't you go home and watch some anime?" Britain told him, sounding more like a demand than a request.

"No! If there's a world meeting, I want to be included!" Sealand demanded. This encouraged a chase between the two countries as England ran after the micro nation around China's house. Reina watched this encounter for a while, and then shrugged, sitting back down to eat and watch Aria devour her fifth plate of Seafood pasta.

"I will never understand how you eat so much food in one setting." Britony shook her head, only on her second plate of pasta. Hannah nodded her head in agreement, although she was on her third plate. Reina was still on her first, and ate quietly. The dinner ended with no further issue. They reisgned to their beds afterwards to wait for the following morning.

Well, that's the end of that chapter.  
>Reina: Why'd you make me sick?<br>'Cause I had no more plot ideas :D  
>Reina: …Thanks, I love you too.<br>You're my OC, I can do what I want.  
>Aria: You're soulless.<br>But I'm not a ginger.  
>Britony and Hannah: Just end the note already.<br>Fine  
>-<p>

Doitsu, please do my disclaimer.

Germany: Ja, whatever. Death Note Gal of Tomatoes does not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it, only her 4 OC's Aria, Reina, Britony, and Hannah.


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter…  
>Aria: What's wrong?<br>I got in trouble at school because the teacher walked over and saw I wasn't writing notes.  
>Aria: That's rough.<br>Yeah, my notebook almost got confiscated.  
>Hannah: How'd you get it back?<br>The ball rang and I was outta there fast than an Italian on lunch break :D  
>Britony: *facepalm* Just get on with the story<br>Ja!

Reina woke up the next morning feeling considerably better than yesterday. She sat up and stretched her arms. Twirling her hair, which had long since returned to its natural dark brown color and had grown somewhat longer, she walked over to her dresser. She pulled on a t-shirt that had an ice cream cone screaming 'YOU MONSTER!' at the sun as it melted along with blue jean capris and black knee-high converse. She walked over to Aria's bed and pulled back the covers, and was surprised to find the eccentric girl gone. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see Austria cooking.

"Good morning." Reina greeted, trying to be as formal as possible around the fancy Austrian. He acknowledged her and returned to cooking. Reina sat down and patiently waited for breakfast to be served.

After breakfast, Aria still hadn't shown up, and a quick questioning revealed that Britony, Hannah, or any of the countries didn't know where she was either. Reina began to wander around the large house in search of Aria, passing the pool, several bedrooms, a living room, and a patio until she finally ended up in the library which was like a larger version of the one at the Biltmore. She walked through the shelves, pulling out random books and looking through them. Reina continued picking through the lines of bookcases until she came to a large opening with brown leather chairs. She walked closer and saw a figure curled up in one of the chairs. Upon further inspection, she realized it was Aria. She was still in her pajamas, a black tank-top with pants imprinted with Snoopys. She was reading a large book without any lettering on it. Reina walked over and looked over Aria's shoulder, frowning at finding that the book wasn't in English. Stupid bilingual Aria.

"Whatcha reading?" Reina intentionally disrupted Aria, who jumped and glared at being disturbed.

"I don't really know. I think it's some kind of legend or fantasy." She replied, looking back down at the book.

"Hey guys. You found the library?" Britony emerged from among the rows of bookcases. Reina nodded and Aria ignored her to continue with her story. Eventually the Britony and Reina got bored and got books that were in English and began to read. The trio read until one o'clock when Hannah came to get them.

"Guys? It's time to go." She said, stepping into the room. The three remained reading until Hannah confiscated their books to get their attention. "I said it's time to go." Hannah repeated. Aria, Reina, and Britony cocked their heads in confusion. Hannah face palmed.

"The Great Wall of China stupids." She said. The girls let out 'Oh's and got up from their chairs, almost falling down again from being stiff for so long. They walked back down the long hallway to the living room where there were a few of the countries that had gathered.

"Where's everyone else?" Aria asked.

"They said you were taking too long and already left." Liechtenstein said. She was wearing her usual pink dress with her purple bow. Aria and the others felt underdressed in sweatpants, jeans, tennis shoes, and t-shirts.

"Oh, then we can go now can't we?" Reina asked. The countries nodded and walked out the door. The group was made up of Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Italy, Germany, Russia, Canada, Japan, Poland, and Lithuania.

"Ok, her we are- HIT THE DECK!" Britony screamed and everybody dropped to the ground. A barrage of nerf bullets whizzed by their heads.

"Kesesese! Suck it losers!" they heard Prussia yell. He then bolted away in search of other targets when Switzerland pulled out a real gun of his own. The rest of the group got off the ground as Sealand ran over to them.

"What's going on here?" Hannah asked.

"Nerf war! Here's your weaponry!" Sealand said, handing everyone nerf guns that seem to have appeared from nowhere. "Everyone for themselves!" Sealand told them before running off. The group stood there for a second before separating to find various hiding places or shoot somebody. Hannah hid in a barrel, Reina found a small cubicle in one of the towers where she could snipe, Aria climbed into a large bush, and there was a small platform jutting out from the wall where Britony hid.

*Following- Hannah*****

Hannah had by now heard several steps pass by her hiding place, and a distant scream where she assumed Italy had been found. Suddenly her barrel started shaking and she toppled over. She felt the barrel of a nerf gun on the back of her head and held her hands up in defeat.

"You got me."

*Following- Reina*****

Reina had sniped several people, including America, Spain, Romano, Poland, and Estonia. America had tried to walk away like nothing happened because he could spot Reina, but she shot him again.

"Fine! I'm dead!" America threw his hands up and went over to the main building where the 'dead' people were. Reina snickered and Russia came into sight.

'_If I get Russia, I'll be the ultimate sniper! I wonder if I'll get ice cream…'_ Reina thought as she aimed her nerf gun. She stopped dead in her tracks as Russia looked straight at her. She felt the pressure of a gun barrel at the back of her head.

"Darn it."

*Following- Aria*****

Aria had just watched Reina get caught, but couldn't see who had gotten her. Russia looked around once more before walking off. Aria let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She sat in silence, waiting for someone to pass by when her stomach grumbled. Food crossed through her mind, and she wandered if it would be okay to go get food from the main building. She peered out of her bush and, deciding that it was safe, stealthily made her way towards the main building. She walked over to the food court, picked a random restaurant, and ordered the only thing she knew how to in Chinese; pizza. She walked over to a table to sit and eat when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw and approaching America and Canada.

"Hey America. Hey Canada." Aria greeted as they approached. America looked confused and turned around, spotting his brother.

"Oh, hey Canada! When did ya get here bro?" America said, slinging his arm around his brother's shoulders. Canada and Aria face palmed.

"I've been here the whole time, America." Canada said, clutching Mr. Kumajiro tightly. America seemed to contemplate this for a minute before shrugging it off.

"Whatever. How'd you die, Aria?" America asked, ignoring his brother's presence once more.

"I haven't gotten out yet, I just wanted food. I ninja'd in here to get pizza." Aria explained, holding up her pizza. America nodded.

"Shoulda gotten a burger, dude. But whatever, you better get hiding soon before you get shot out in the open. That would be the lamest way to die." America advised. He turned and walked away, with Canada trailing behind him calling a 'good luck' over his shoulder. Aria took the former soldier's advice and finished her pizza quickly to get back to her hiding spot. She slithered quietly over to the bush and backed into it, not bothering to look inside. She hit something and turned around to see what it was, but the barrel of a gun pressed to her head prevented her from doing anything.

"So close."

*Following- Britony*****

Britony stood on her ledge in complete silence. She had yet to shoot anyone from her position, but she heard several footsteps pass by her on their way to shoot someone. She thought she was doing pretty well, considering that the point of the game is to survive. Britony sat with her back against the wall and breathed. Getting bored, she climbed over the side of the wall to look for somebody to shoot. She blended into the shadows, walking stealthily and pausing every now and then to listen for approaching footsteps. Britony walked for a while until she saw a wooden crate in the middle of the walkway. It had the word 'TOMATO' written across it in big, bold letters. Britony sighed.

"I know you're in there Italy." Britony called. The crate shook. Britony pulled on the lid until it popped open.

"AH!" Italy screamed "Please don't shoot me! I'm too young to die, and what if I don't die and but am just mortally wounded and forced to lie there in misery in a pool of my own blood? Please, I'll do anything-well, I mean within reason- I don't want to diiiie-" Italy's rant was cut off by Britony slapping her hand over his mouth to shut him up. Her eyebrow was twitching with frustration.

"Sorry dude, gotta shoot you." She said as she lifted the nerf gun to his head. His eyes shot open and he began waving a white flag around frantically. Britony sighed and let him go. "Just go back to the main building and tell them I shot you so you don't have to say that you surrendered in a nerf gun war." Britony told him. Italy climbed out of the box and dashed off at an incredible speed towards the main building. Britony turned once he had disappeared from sight and started walking downhill.

After a while, she heard a rumbling noise from behind her. She turned and saw a barrel rolling down the hill towards her. Britony didn't react fast enough and the barrel rolled into her at top speed. She was thrown to the side from impact and the barrel smashed into a wall. Inside was a sleeping Greece. He lifted his head drowsily and looked at Britony. He pulled his gun and shot a nerf bullet at her.

"You're… dead." He muttered, the laid back down to sleep.

"Crap."

*Following- EVERYONE!*****

As soon as Britony trudged in, everyone gathered in the lobby. They said the only people left out there were Greece, Russia, and Belarus. They waited for what seemed like hours until Greece walked through the door. Now the only people left were Russia and Belarus. Somehow, everyone knew how this was going to end.

Sometime later Belarus walked in, signaling that Russia had won. Everyone crowded outside to wait for him to find his way back. One of the countries pointed upwards telling everyone to look. Falling from the sky was none other than Russia, his long scarf trailing behind him.

"VODKAAAA!" he yelled as he plummeted to the ground. Everyone was hoping that he had actually remembered his parachute this time, and luckily he did. He floated down to the ground, almost landing on Latvia.

"Yay! He didn't die! Or break his back this time!" Reina cheered. As a reward, Russia got sunflowers. They refused to present him with vodka, for they were all planning to live through the night.

"That was fun!" Hannah fist pumped the air.

"Ohonhonhon, not as much fun as we can have at my house." France creeped (I'm sorry, it's just that he hasn't done something pervy this chapter… and.. I was bored, okay?). Hannah squeaked ad elbowed France in the stomach, almost causing him to fall off the wall. "Watch where you push people!" France yelled to Hannah. Hannah just stuck her tongue out in reply.

"You should be happy that the writer let you live!" Hannah yelled back.

"HANNAH!" Aria stared in shock.

"What?"  
>"Don't break the fourth wall!"<br>"Sorry.." Hannah apologized. Aria, Reina, and Britony shook their heads and walked after China.

TIME SKIP

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Aria kicked away at Reina. It was finally time for them to leave and go meet Italy and Germany, and Aria still refused to get on the plane.

"You'll get pasta on the plane." Hannah said.

"I want pancakes." Aria demanded. Reina face palmed.

"We don't _have_ pancakes. We have pasta and tomatoes." Reina told her. Aria shook her head and clutched tighter to the bedpost she was holding onto. "Sunflowers?"  
>"Nyet."<br>"Wurst?"  
>"Nein."<br>"Burgers?"  
>"No."<br>"That fancy French pastry that kind of looks like a rolled up scone?"  
>"Non."<br>"Then I give up. Germany, can you just carry her onto the plane? She'll pass out sooner or later." Reina let go of Aria and Germany stepped up. He began to pry at the arms wrapped tightly around the bedpost. No luck, so America tried. Then Russia. Then Switzerland tried to pry her off with one of his guns. Nobody could get her to let go of her lifeline.

"Ve~ let me try!" Italy chirped. He walked up and began to pull at Aria's arms. After that failed, he moved onto plan B. He tickled her. At first she didn't respond, but then she started shaking. Then muffled laughter came from her. Eventually she trembled with laughter and she fell apart from the bedpost. Everyone stared at the giggling Aria on the floor.

"You just did something the strongest countries couldn't do." Reina said in awe. Italy just smiled and went off to the kitchen to make pasta. Aria had somehow fallen asleep, so Germany had to carry her onto the plane. "Ok, so that's done. What do we do now?" Reina asked once they were on the plane.

"We end the chapter!" Hannah exclaimed. Britony smacked her on the back of the head.

"Again with the fourth wall!"  
>"Sorry…"<p>

What was with the fourth wall?  
>Hannah: Well, she asked what we should do now…<br>Reina: Yeah, but that doesn't give you permission to break the fourth wall twice in one chapter!  
>Hannah: Sorry.<br>Britony: You should be.  
>Aria: Whatever. Just get on with the next chapter. I'm sleeping.<br>Yeah, yeah.

Canada, can you do the disclaimer?  
>Canada: Sure… Death Note Gal of Tomatoes does not own Hetalia or any of the characters, only her four OC's Aria, Reina, Britony, and Hannah.<br>Good job. Here's some pancakes.  
>Mr. Kumajiro: Who are you?<br>HE'S CANADA YOU LITTLE PUFFBALL!


	17. Chapter 17

NO AUTHOR'S NOT I'M JUST GOING TO WRITE~

"How much longer till we're off this death trap?" Aria complained. She had woken up about half-way through the plane ride and had been complaining ever since.

"We're almost there, geez, just shut your face." and Hannah had been scolding Aria ever since she woke up. Aria grunted and continued to stare at the ceiling with Reina playing Rune Factory 3 beside her. Hannah was playing a Pokemon game with Italy looking over her shoulder, Britony was drawing, and Germany was reading.

Aria got bored and went over to watch Britony draw. She was sketching a picture of a dryad.

"Make her hair flowy-er. It will give it more of a spirit effect." Aria pointed out to Britony. Britony nodded and erased the hair to fix it. Aria got bored of just watching her draw and pulled out her own sketchbook. Germany had just finished his book, so he watched her draw.

Aria managed to draw the entire rest of the plane ride, being quieter than anyone of them had ever seen her. When they got off the plane, Germany turned to talk to her.

"I can't seem to remember what you were drawing, but I watched you for over an hour." Germany said confused. Aria smirked.

"That happens a lot, don't worry about it." She reassured. Germany nodded, but you could tell that he was desperately trying to remember what she was drawing. Aria giggled and grabbed her luggage off the plane. Reina, Britony, and Hannah shook their heads at Germany's desperate attempt to remember and grabbed their bags as well, following Aria into the car.

"Ve~ I want to drive!" Italy said.

"Please don't… I prefer my skin on my body and _not _flapping in the wind." Reina shivered. Italy looked at her strangely but climbed into the passenger seat as Germany took the driver's seat. The four girls climbed into the back as Germany started driving.

"Uh… which country are we in again?" Hannah asked. The other girls 'Oh yeah'd and looked up to the front seat for an answer.

"We are currently in my country." Germany said. The girls nodded and sat back in their seats.

The drive lasted a while, but eventually they pulled up to a house. It looked very clean-cut, a white house with two stories and a well-kept lawn. They walked in and did not see what they expected. The entire house was trashed. There were beer bottles, clothes, and unidentifiable objects strewn everywhere. The girls' mouths dropped to the floor once they walked in. Germany followed in behind them, and almost immediately his face turned red with anger Britony swore she could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"BRUDER!" Germany screamed. There was the sound of things shifting around as Prussia came down the stairs.

"Hey West!" he called, stumbling over foreign objects to get to the door where his brother was standing. As opposed to Germany's neat military uniform, the albino was wearing a white dress shirt with the first few buttons loose with black jeans and no shoes. His red eyes stared down at the girls and he flinched a little when he saw Aria. "I'm still awesomer than you." He told her. She raised an eyebrow an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

"I beat Germany at a fight and I can beat you too." She said, thumping Prussia on the head. Germany stepped in before this could turn into and all-out war zone.

"Alright," he said, rubbing his temple "the guest rooms are down the hall and to the left. Go unpack your things and Prussia, Italy, and I will clean up here." The girls followed Germany's directions and came upon 4 rooms, two on each side of the hallway. They split up, with one girl going into each room.

All of the rooms looked the same, brown walls with a white cream carpet, a bed, two windows, a closet, and a dresser. The girls unpacked, noticing how unused all the rooms were, yet how spotless, and went back to the living room. It was still fairly messy, but between Germany's OCD-ness and his two somewhat cooperative helpers, it was decent.

"Well, now that that's done, who wants food?" Aria asked.

Everybody except Germany raised their hand and Italy screamed "PASTAAA~!" Germany sighed and walked back to the kitchen.

"You guys got a library?" Aria asked hopefully.

"No, libraries are un-awesome." Prussia said. Aria hung her head and stalked back to her room to get one of her last books. Britony and Reina went to scour the house for something to do and Hannah watched Germany cook.

*Following- Britony and Reina*****

"Let's go this way."  
>"Ok."<br>Reina took them down yet another hallway upstairs. So far all they had come across was an attic, another small kitchen (in which there a fridge full of beer), and what appeared to be Prussia's room. They decided to look around Prussia's room. They walked around the room for a while, or at least tried to. It was a disaster area. They managed to find Gilbird hopping on Prussia's bed. After playing with him, they rummaged around in the room some more.

"Hey, check these out." Britony called to Reina. With minimal difficulty, Reina made her way over to where Britony was standing and picked up the box that Britony was gesturing to.

"Fireworks?" Reina examined the box. They were the small kind of firework that didn't really do anything except pop loudly. They didn't even hurt (darn). A smile grew across Reina's face as she got an idea.

"That's a really creepy smile." Britony commented.

"I know. Help me with these."

*FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD~*****

"Food time!" Hannah called upstairs. Britony and Reina had gone up there, but hadn't come down since. There was the sound of things crashing as the two girls stumbled down the stairs.

"What was that?" Aria questioned, referring to the crashing noise upstairs.

"Nothiiiiiiing…" they lied. Aria left the discussion for later and sat down at the table. Hannah was already there with Prussia and they were staring intently at each other. They both had deeply determined looks in their eyes. They continued like this for about 10 more seconds before Hannah blinked.

Prussia threw his hands in the air yelling, "I AM AWESOME!" Hannah whined and crossed her arms, pouting in her seat.

"…Whatcha doin'?" Britony asked.

"Staring competition." Hannah replied like it was something obvious.

"O-Okay…" Britony said, taking her seat. Germany soon walked in carrying German wurst and mashed potatoes.

"FOOD GLORIOUS FOOD~!" Aria chanted, jumping up and down in her seat. Reina sat down next to her and managed to stop Aria from breaking the chair with her violent jumps. Germany handed out food to everyone as Italy ran in and sat down in his chair (almost forgot about him… almost).

"Spain is coming to visit tomorrow!" Italy happily announced as soon as he sat down.

"And there's no doubt that Romano will be with him too!" Aria chimed in, bouncing again. Reina steadied her with another wurst on her plate if she promised to stop trying to break the chair.

"Oh jot, just what I need." Germany sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Hmf gff lmgff mks zfid?" Aria tried to talk through a full mouth.

"Chew, chew, chew, ok now swallow, _now _speak." Britony instructed. Aria did what she was told and repeated herself.

"How do you make this?" she asked, gesturing to the wurst.

"Because we are AWESOME!" Prussia declared. "BUT I AM AWESOMER!" he clarified after thinking a second. Everybody excluding Italy and Prussia face palmed.

"Not what I meant, not even close. Whatever." Aria shrugged. They continued eating with a silence (not an awkward one).

"Zat was dericious." Hannah said, leaning back in her chair.

"That was a butchering of accents." Britony accused, also leaning back in her chair.

"Writer's fault." Hannah giggled.

"Stop it with the fourth wall! Soon it's going to take more than duct tape to fix it." Aria scolded.

"_Hey look! I can break through the fourth wall too! I just have an announcement to make. I lost the game. Ok, bye now~!_" A voice from the ceiling said. Aria, Reina, Britony, and Hannah groaned and banged their heads against the table. Italy cocked his head in confusion.

"What's the fourth wall?" Italy asked.

"Nothing." Reina waved it off. Italy continued eating without another thought on the subject.

"Sleep." Aria declared as she stood up from her chair. She wandered down the hallway slowly, acting like a sleep-deprived zombie. She closed the door to her room, brushed her teeth, changed into her pajamas, and was almost asleep when she heard someone scream. She jumped out of her bed angrily and stomped out of her room. "WHAT THE FUDGE IS WRONG WITH YOU, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" she screamed. Prussia came running down the stairs.

"My awesome room exploded!" he exclaimed. This she just had to see. Aria followed him upstairs and looked inside the door to his room- nothing. She looked to the floor and found smoking wrappers of some kind. She picked it up and sniffed it.

"Fireworks. Someone rigged your room with fireworks." She said, dropping the wrapper. Prussia was standing at the door open-mouthed.

"GILBIRD!" he screamed. He rushed over to the cage to where little bird was kept.

"Piyo~" a sound came from inside the cage. Prussia quickly opened the cage and pulled out the small bird. He placed him on his head and walked back over to Aria.

"Gilbird's okay." Prussia said happily. Aria stared, shook her head and walked back downstairs.

That was fun.  
>Aria: It was also REALLY LONG.<br>Don't blame me.  
>Hannah: *blames*<br>HEY!  
>Britony: Do you have a legitimate excuse?<br>Yes, yes I do. 1) Science project 2) Girl Scouts 3) Social Studies project and 4) Drawing Project  
>Britony: UNACCEPTABLE!"<br>Aw, come on…  
>Reina: I just wanted to talk.<br>Everyone: *face palm*

IGGY! Do da disclaimer!  
>England: Use proper grammar! And my name is not Iggy!<br>Whatever. Just do the disclaimer.  
>England: Death Note Gal of Tomatoes does not own Hetalia or any of the characters, only her four OC's Aria, Reina, Britony, and Hannah.<br>Yay! *glomps Iggy* Gimme scones.  
>England: *gives scones*<br>Yummeh in mah tummeh~


	18. Chapter 18

*Yawns*  
>Reina: You tired?<br>Duh, I'm tired.  
>Aria: Why?<br>Cause I get up at 5-freaking-30 in the Francing morning.  
>Hannah:…Why?<br>I'm paranoid that I won't have enough time to get ready if I wake up any later.  
>Reina: Then don't complain. Start the story.<br>Ja…

Aria trudged down the hallway and into the kitchen like a zombie. She was still half-asleep, so she didn't notice the smell of the food wafting from the doorway. She walked in and immediately face-planted into someone.

"OMG DON'T KILL ME-Oh, hi Romano!" she said as she ran into the southern nation. He was cooking pasta, but Spain was nowhere to be found. "Where's España?" Aria chirped.

"How am I supposed to know where the **** that tomato-******* is?" he replied, going back to his pasta. Aria thumped him in the back of the head. "What the ****?"

"Language." Aria scolded. Romano huffed as Spain popped through the doorway.

"Lovi~." Spain called.

"AHHHH! PEDO!" Britony yelled from behind. Spain twitched and went into an emo corner. Britony walked in snickering. "Heh, its fun to make people depressed." She walked over to Romano and took a plate full of pasta.

"OMG, pasta for breakfast!" Reina walked in screaming.

"****, do these little ******** share an internal alarm clock?" Romano stared.

"Yes." Hannah replied, also walking into the room. "Yum, pasta!"

"Where are Italy and Germany?" Aria asked.

"Outside training." Spain said from his corner. Everyone sat down to eat (except Spain, he's being emo). Britony and Reina went back upstairs to snoop more, Aria started watching TV while playing on her laptop, and Hannah went to watch Italy and Germany train.

*Following- Reina and Britony*****

The girls were back wandering upstairs, looking for something of interest. They had tried going back into Prussia's room, but he was still asleep and it was deemed suicidal to try and take Gilbird. They continued down the hallway upstairs until they came to the next door. They opened the door to a perfectly spotless room.

"Germany's." The girls said simultaneously. Even Britony had figured out by now that Germany was a clean freak. They walked into the room, hoping to find something to do. They searched the closet, shelves, wardrobe, and under the bed. Nothing. They were about to leave when one of the floorboards creaked. Reina tested it again, then proceeded to try and wedge it out of the floor.

"What are you doing?" Britony asked.

"There's something under here…" Reina pulled harder. "Got it!" she said triumphantly as the floorboard gave way. Underneath was a white box with something written in German on it "What does it say?"

"I don't know. We'd have to ask Aria." Britony said. Aria spoke Japanese, German, Italian, Russian, and Chinese. They care what it said anyway so they just opened it.

"…It's… Germany's…" Reina started.

"…magazines…" Britony finished. Their faces turned bright pink and they put the lid back on. The two girls turned to the doorway to see a stricken Germany. Britony placed the box back under the floorboard and concealed it.

"We never speak of this again." Reina stated plainly. Germany nodded his head without uttering a word and the girls walked out of the room.

*Following- Aria*****

Aria had by now looked through Deviantart, Facebook, and Fanfiction and was now watching Youtube videos while eating a tomato. Fukkireta came on and she bobbed her head to the music while singing along.

"What the **** are you doing?" Romano raised his eyebrow at the scene before him. Aria had just started dancing the Matryoshka when Romano walked in. Aria chose to ignore him and continued dancing to the music until it was over. She looked back to where Romano was standing and saw that Spain, Italy, and a sleepy looking Prussia had joined Romano in watching her dance.

"Ve~ Isaw that on Facebook!" Italy chirped, referring back to the video they took on the plane. Aria nodded.

"Yep, that's the one." She said. "Food?" Aria asked hopefully.

"We just ate." Spain said. Prussia looked at him in shock.

"You ate without the awesome me?" he exclaimed. They nodded their heads. "That is so unawesome." Prussia pouted, then walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Crybaby." Aria said, returning to her computer. After a while, they smelled something burning. "Feliciano, please go see to it that Prussia doesn't burn down the house."

"Si~" Italy walked into the kitchen. Aria turned to Spain, then to Romano, then Spain, and once more to Romano. Then she grabbed a piece of paper, drew something on it, cut it out, and put a piece of tape on the back. She walked over to Romano and stuck the paper on his face.

"MOOSTACHE~!" she threw her hands in the air and ran out of the room.

"What the ****?" Romano screamed, running after Aria. They ran around the house until they arrived at the front door.

"Hello- AHHH!" England screamed as Aria crashed into him.

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Aria yelled.

"Just now. Would you gather everybody in the living room please?" Aria was about to ask another question, but she heard the seriousness in England's voice. She complied and soon everyone was gathered in the large room.

"What is this about?" Germany asked. England cleared his throat.

"I have found a spell that will send these girls home."

CLIFF HANGER!  
>Aria: Oh, come on!<br>Yeppers! Hardly and A/N this time too, I'm just lazy.

I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it.


	19. Chapter 19

"R-Really?" Aria asked. England nodded.

"The countries have all already gathered at my house. The magic circle has been drawn, and everyone is waiting. I suggest you pack your things." And with that, England left. The ones left sitting in the room stared after him, wondering if they'd heard right. Britony was the first to get up, followed by Reina and Hannah, and finally Aria. They filled their suitcases with all the things they had collected from the countries, from clothes to good luck charms to just stuff they picked up along the way.

The ride to England was silent, car to plane then back to car. Aria put up the biggest resistance at the airport without saying a word until they were finally able to coax her onto the plane after about 30 minutes. She curled into a ball in her seat and refused any food the whole plane ride.

When they finally got to the warehouse where England had told them to meet, Aria and the others took their time collecting their things and walking to the door. A crowd of the countries they had encountered were standing in the warehouse. They parted to let Aria, Reina, Britony, and Hannah through to the middle.

"I didn't get my paper mustache back…" Aria said under her breath. Aria's eyes welled with tears and she put her head down to avoid anyone seeing her cry.

"Do we really have to go?" Britony asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm afraid so. While we know where you are, the people back in your world don't. It'll be okay." England smiled. Hannah bowed her head as well, tears running along her cheeks. Britony struggled to maintain composure.

"This- I don't want to go." Aria said shakily. Tears fell down her face and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see America, Canada, Japan, China, and Russia.

"That's no way to leave the hero! You have to smile!" America said, wiping away Aria's tears and pulling her cheeks to form a goofy smile. She giggled and pulled his hands off her face.

"We'll see you guys again, right?" Reina asked. Japan nodded.

"Hai, I look forward to meeting with you again someday, Reina-san." Japan said. Reina went over and hugged him. He stiffened, but then relaxed and put a hand on her back. A round of hugs and goodbyes went around, the girls receiving even more gifts. England soon pushed all the countries back and herded the girls with their stuff back into the circle.

"Goodbye everyone!" All four girls shouted at once. England started chanting the spell and the circle around them began to glow. There was a bright flash and then it all faded to black.

_Beep… beep… beep…_

The steady noise of a heart monitor woke Aria up. She was staring at a blank white ceiling.

"She's awake!" Aria heard someone call. Soon after, someone shone a bright light into her eyes and she sat up, blinking several times to get the spots out of her vision. Before her were what appeared to be two nurses and a doctor.

"Where am I?" Aria asked, rubbing her head.

"You're in the hospital sweetie." Said one of the nurses. That couldn't be right, she was in the old warehouse with Reina, Britony, and Hannah… wait, Reina, Britony, and Hannah!

"Where are they?" Aria asked, looking around frantically.

"Calm down, where's who?" the other nurse asked.

"Reina, Britony, and Hannah, where are they?" she asked again.

"It's okay, your friends are safe, they haven't woken up yet." The doctor reassured her.

"Okay, then can you take this IV out of my arm? It's annoying and I'm hungry." Aria asked, poking at the tube connected to her arm. One of the nurses did what Aria asked and the other went off to go get the food. The doctor left to attend to another patient. Aria sat in the room, contemplating what had happened. England was chanting something, then there was a bright flash of light, then…

…

What happened after that? Aria assumed that her spirit or soul or whatever had come back to this world, thus leaving the Hetalia one behind. She would go back to school, catch up with the rest of the class, and life would continue on as normal.

Psssht.

When were things ever normal?

Aria smiled. It wasn't going to end like that. She would see them again someday, she was sure of it. As of right now, though, she would live life whatever way it came at her. She stared out the window at the rising sun. This wasn't over just yet.

**~The End~**

Everyone do the disclaimer!  
>Everyone: Death note Gal of Tomatoes does not own Hetalia, only her four OC's-<br>Aria: Me!  
>Reina: Me!<br>Britony: Me!  
>Hannah: Me!<br>Everyone: See you for the sequel~!  
>You didn't seriously think I would leave it at that, did you?<p> 


End file.
